Best Friends For Ever?
by vgmplanet
Summary: Clary Morgenstern and Jace Wayland have been best friends since kindergarten. They do everything together, they are inseparable. Once they start their senior year everything changes when they have to attend to the school's production of Rome and Juliet. Clary as Juliet and Sebastian Verlac as Romeo. What will Jace do about this? - OOC, AU/AH and fluff (and glitter)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I hope you like it so far. If there is a problem with the language/grammar, please inform. English is my third language so you all understand if it's missing some writing laws..**

***The Characters of the mortal instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare. The idea of this story is ****owned by me.***

Chapter 1

**Kindergarten**

The new kindergarten was huge, at least that was what Clarissa Morgenstern was thinking as she walked in to her new kindergarten in New York City. She was holding her mother and fathers hand, shy of the gazes she got from everyone. Her new teacher, Miss Gray, had greeted them by the entrance and led them to her new playroom. As the door opened up she saw all the children stop from doing what they did and stare at the new girl with fiery, untamed red hair. She hid behind her parents.

"Children, this is Clarissa Morgenstern and she is new here. Make her feel comfortable and take good care of her", Miss Gray said and looked a bit lost when she didn't see Clarissa.

"Mommy, I don't want to be here", she whispered to her mother Jocelyn.

"Darling, don't worry. It will be fine, look how everyone smiles at you", Jocelyn answered and pushed Clarissa in to the playroom.

At first Clarissa didn't know what to do, but when she turned back to her mother and father, they were gone. She felt lonely, her parents had left her and she knew that was the best thing they could do or else she would never let them go. They had already had that discussion the day before. Miss Gray went to a group of children who had been playing with water and left Clarissa alone by the door.

Clarissa looked around in the room and nobody dared to approach to the new girl, instead they kept on doing what they did before they stopped. Clarissa felt lonely, she saw a painting station in the corner that was empty and she slowly went there to take a seat and began drawing. She was in her own world where she felt safe from the new environment when someone sat beside the seat next to her.

Clarissa looked up and saw a boy with blonde, golden curly hair and eyes just as golden, he looked like one of those angels in her mothers artwork. She was curious who this boy was and why he dared to sit right next to her. Clarissa was always the shy girl and she was shy that this little boy sat there. She watched him carefully while he took a piece of paper and colors, not saying anything to her. When she turned back to her own painting he looked at her.

"I like turtles", the boy said, "do you like turtles?"

"Yeah, turtles are cool", Clarissa answered and smiled to the boy who talked to her.

"Cool, you are my best friend now", he said and began to draw in silence with her.

That came as a shock for her. Suddenly she had a new friend, a best friend, without uttering more than four words. Clarissa was happy, she had found a new friend at her first day of kindergarten, and she felt safe that she wouldn't be lonely anymore. She smiled.

"I'm Jace", the little boy said, smiling with his teeth.

"I'm Clarissa", Clarissa said, smiling too.

"Clarissa is to long, I'll call you Clary. That's cool", Jace said and focused on his drawing again.

He was drawing two turtles, or it was his attempt to draw turtles but it looked more like blur in different shades of green. He then wrote "Clary" and "Jace" with arrows pointing to the two turtles.

That was the first time she met Jace Wayland, her best friend.

**.o.O.o.**

**Elementary school – year 2**

"Jaaaaaace", Clary screamed while running from the playground, "help me."

Jace was nowhere to be found and then Clary's foot hit a branch and fell on her knees. Pain shot through her whole body as she tried to stand up, but failed. The two boys she was running from were suddenly behind her and started to pull her hair and throwing dirt.

"Your hair is ugly", said Matthew and pulled her hair back.

"Yeah, red like your face and ugly like you", the other brown-haired boy said, Paul and throwing dirt on her hair.

"Leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you guys", Clary cried and tears began streaming from her eyes; she hated crying in front of people.

"Are you going to cry? Buhu, little red head is going to cry and there is nothing she can do about it", Matthew said and pulled her hair again.

Matthew and Paul were always on Clary's back, having trouble with her without any reason. Since elementary school began the two boys had been chasing Clary and teasing her for her hair. Clary never understood why and whenever Jace wasn't close they hurt her. She wished Jace were there because she knew he would protect her from people that tried to hurt her.

"Let go of her", a voice yelled behind them. Clary knew who it was, she could tell the voice of her best friend anywhere, even in a room full of talking people.

"Or else..?", Paul grinned and turned his head to face the boy with gold hair.

"You'll regret it, now let her go or I'll tell Miss Kingston what you are doing", Jace said and took a step closer, ready for a fight if he really had to.

"You wouldn't, Jace. Why are you even protecting her?", Paul said angrily.

"Because she's my best friend and you are stupid", Jace answered.

"We'll let go for this time, but this ain't over…", Matthew said.

The two boys let go and muttered something under their breath while walking away. Nobody wanted to have trouble with Miss Kingston, she might look nice but when she was angry her eyes could kill. Jace never used violence, however he had a sharp tongue that could get him out of trouble anytime.

"Jace!", Clary whispered and hugged Jace, "I was so afraid they would hurt me."

"Don't worry, it's over for now. I'll tell Miss Kingston about it", Jace said calmly.

They stood there for a while, Clary crying and Jace comforting her while stroking her red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

***The characters belong to the one and only miss Cassandra Clare. I own the story***

**Secondly, thank you guys for your reviews and interest in this story. I really didn't think it would be as "popular" as it is. I'm still learning how to do and respond on review. So this will be a clace story, duh, that's like the only reason I'm writing it. Slow progress tho. **

**Thirdly if you find errors please notify, English is my third language and my grammar can be confusing. **

**Thank you, and I'll update chapter 3 soon.**

Chapter 2

**Clary's 12****th**** Birthday**

"Good morning sunshine", a voice whispered next to Clary's ear. She twitched and shot up from the bed she was laying, confused where she was. Then her dream state slowly disappeared and she realized where she was. She had a sleepover with Jace at her house. Looking down next to her laid Jace, smirking at her. They always ended up next to each other whenever they had a sleepover, even if they were in two different rooms. They were like magnets, attracted to each other's presences.

"Jace, that wasn't funny. Why do you always do that before I really wake up?", Clary said, looking annoyed at her best friend, throwing a pillow at him. Jace looked at her innocently, trying to pout his mouth and giving her the puppy face.

"Clary, you know I love how you react every morning. You look so confused the first seconds in the morning, like you don't know anything", Jace said still with the innocent look on his face.

"Ha-ha… What time is it?", Clary asked feeling her head starting to ache. It always aches whenever she has had to little sleep.

"8.30… You know what day it is", Jace said, sitting up in the bed and giving her a grin that made him look like the Cheshire cat. She knew what he was thinking. It was her birthday today and he always did his stupid birthday tradition.

"Don't think about it, Jace. If you-", Clary was cut of and suddenly Jace was over her and began to tickle her. His hands all over her body, mostly on her stomach where she was the most ticklish.

"Well, it's a tradition. It would be sad to break that."

"Jace, let go. I will wet myself… I have to go to the toilet. Let go."

Jace laughed, holding Clary down and kept tickling her. "Never, I'll never stop."

But as soon as that sentence was said, Jace stopped. The door to her room had been open with Jocelyn and Valentine standing there holding a tray with breakfast and presents. Valentine lifts a brow up, looking questionably at Jace and then at Clary. Jace quickly removed himself from Clary and his checks began to flush. "Sorry", he mumbled and looked away from Clary's parents. Clary herself was trying to hold her laughter inside.

"Well… And one, and two, and three", Jocelyn began and suddenly all three of them began singing, out of tune. Clary sat on her bed looking stupid. She disliked when people sang to her, because she never knew what to do or who to watch. This was her family, at least she was okay with that.

"… Happy birthday dear Clarissa, happy birthday to you!", they sang the final verse a bit higher. Valentine put the tray on Clary's lap and gave her a kiss on her forehead, and then Jocelyn did the same thing. Jace was the only one standing next to her bed and smiled wide, afraid of doing something embarrassing in front of her parents.

"Mom, dad. Wow. Thank you. I love you so much", Clary said and began unwrapping the orange paper of her first present. She was smiling, because she knew what it was. A sketchpad, exactly what she wished for. The other presents contained coloring pens, some brushes and a book.

"Anne Frank: The Diary of a young girl", Clary said, but sounded more like a question.

"Yeah, it's a touching book, you'll see", Jocelyn smiled to her.

"Of course mom, it looks great. Thank you, again."

Clary parents looked at her and then walked out of the room, leaving Clary and Jace alone again. He was still standing up, looking around the messy, orange room. Pictures of them were on the wall with pictures of her family, herself and others she grew up with. There were paintings too, in watercolor, sketches in charcoal or pencil. Luckily she was tidy enough from having clothes everywhere in her room.

"Come on Jace, stop standing there and eat", Clary waggled a pancake to him. He glanced at the door and then sat right next to her, both enjoying the breakfast. They shared the only cup of orange juice together in silence.

"Nice, finally you turned 12, how do you feel?", Jace asked and drank the rest of the juice.

"Should I feel special? I mean it's only a number and it's nothing compared to turning 16."

"Well, you should feel special. Not everyone can turn 12 and still be friend with someone as awesome as me, Little red."

"Little red? Really... you are so creative", Clary rolled her eyes, "so, you want to stay and watch a movie, Goldilocks?"

"Goldilocks. Did you... did you just declare a war? Because you know, you won't get away with calling me that", Jace said, smirking again.

"Let the war begin."

**Later that day**

Jace was looking for a movie to watch, they had seen most of them, and at least those they were aloud to watch. He smiled when he brought up "The Lion King", their favorite movie. He turned to put the DVD in the DVD player and turned around with the remote in his hand to take his place on the white couch. Clary's living room wasn't big. It contained two white couches, and a white coffee table.

On the walls there were either pictures of the family, Jocelyn's paintings or bookshelves with books, sketchbooks and pictures. One picture that was on the bookshelves was from a Christmas party, both Jace and Clary was smiling wide and teary eyed. They had been laughing at someone who had been quite clumsy and wet himself. Jace smiled. There were a few flowers and decorations by the windowsill. Jace felt like home in the little apartment.

"Goldilocks, what do you want to drink?", Clary yelled from the kitchen. She was making popcorn.

"Sprite, Little red."

By the time she was done and sat on the couch, Jace had prepared sing-along subtitle.

"Before we watch the movie I want to give you your present", Jace said and brought a small, blue box from his pocket. Clary gasped, it was from Tiffany's & Co.

"Jace, really. You didn't have too; I only want you here with me. That's the best present I can get", Clary said looking at Jace with serious, green eyes.

Jace blushed. "Shut up, Little red. I know you like presents, now open!"

Clary took the present and opened the little box. Inside was a silver heart and key pendant necklace. Clary's eye widen when she saw it, and then she hugged Jace tightly. Usually Jace didn't like people smelling fruits, but Clary was an exception. She smelled like strawberry.

"It's so beautiful, Jace. I love it. I love you!", she said and held the hug a few more seconds before she let go.

"Well Little red, I thought it fitted you perfect and I know we will be best friends forever so I wanted to give you something that keeps us together", Jace said smiling.

"So, what you mean is that this is… like a best friends necklace, you bought a matching one?", Clary asked and wiggled with her brows.

"Never, that's to girly for me, now shut up. I want to see the movie." Jace pushed her away just to play the movie.

"You know, you can help me put it on too", he took the necklace from Clary's hand and put it around her neck while she was lifting her hair. He then locked the chains together and they were sitting against each other as they always do, her head on his shoulder.

_Zazu: Just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be *thrilled*, what with your being betrothed and all._

_Young Simba: Be-what?_

_Zazu: Betrothed. Intended. Affianced._

_Young Nala: Meaning...?_

_Zazu: One day, you two are going to be married._

_Young Simba: Yuck._

_Young Nala: Ewww._

"It's sad how in every movie the two best friends fall for each other", Jace said still watching the movie.

"I know, why can't they just stick together like us. I can't imagine marrying you, we are to close to do that", Clary answered.

"I know, maybe one day we-", Jace was interrupted by the door and Valentine went to one of the bookshelves looking for a book.

"Don't mind me, I just have to do this one thing here and then I'll go", Valentine said and they continued watching, laughing and singing along through the whole movie.

**.o.O.o.**

**First day of high school – year 9**

Jace and Clary walked to the new school, their new school. Idris High. The school looked like a church in the middle of the city, but the closer they went the more school like it was. It was quite a beautiful, grey school with towers and large windows for every classroom. In a way it didn't belong to be there between the skyscrapers of New York City. The trees around it were blooming with flowers. They looked around the schoolyard, so many new faces and so many people.

"Are you ready for this?", Jace whispered to Clary that was holding Jace's arm tightly. Clary saw the girls turning their heads and starring at them. Not at them. At Jace. Girls always did that, but it never affected Clary. However this time she felt a knot in her stomach, like no one is aloud to stare at Jace. He was hers. She then let go, when she realized what she was thinking about.

"Lets go in", Clary mumbled and they walked in to the school hall, finding a way to the reception. Inside Idris high was clean and the school colors was clearly red and black. When they arrived to the receptionist, the woman behind the desk lit up. She was eyeing Jace and suddenly she pushed her chest discreetly forward. Now that was something they saw rarely.

"Hello, welcome to Idris High! I'm Tracy. If you need help with anything", she looked at Jace, "ask me." She looked like being a bit over thirty; she had blonde hair and yellow teeth, smoker teeth.

"Good, we are new here, our first year actually. So we need our schedules I guess", Jace leaned on the counter and flirted with Tracy. She giggled.

"Your names?"

"Clarissa Morgenstern and Jonathan Wayland."

Tracy tapped on her computer, looking up a few times at Jace and then back to her screen. She printed out two papers, one she handed to Clary without even giving her a second look and the other one to Jace with a huge smile.

"Thank you, bye", Clary snapped and pulled Jace with her before he had the chance to say goodbye.

"What was that for?", Jace asked looking around in the hall, smiling because of the attention he got. It was quite funny how Jace suddenly became very hot during the summer; even Clary noticed when he came home from his uncle house in California. He had grown and was now 5"11 compared to Clary's merely 5"2. And his body had suddenly muscles on the right places, making him quite manly. "Earth to Little red, earth to Little red. I know I'm sexy, and you know it, but answer my question."

Clary snapped up from her thoughts and flushed. "Nothing. Let's see what we read together."

They had history on first period and math last period together, so they went to room A201, beginning the year with history. Every girl turned their head; they were almost breaking their necks for a glance at Jace. They reached their classroom and walked in. One table was free, so they decided to sit on that one. Jace turned to Clary, with a grin on his face.

"What do you think? So many girls and one Jace to share", Jace said, his ego bigger than his head.

"Don't compliment yourself… Too many girls have been breaking necks today, Goldilocks. But mark my word, be careful."

"Hmm.. Sure, 'Careful'. Everyone wants me, don't be jealous."

Clary didn't have a chance to respond when someone stood right next to them.

"Hey lovebirds, can I sit with you guys?", a tall girl said, taking the seat next to Clary, "I'm Isabelle, but call me Izzy." She reached her hand out, Clary and Jace shaking it. Isabelle had dark, brown eyes and her hair was black like the feathers of a raven. She was stunning, and tall.

"I'm the one and only Jace Wayland."

"Hi, I'm Clary Morgensern, and he isn't my lovebird", Clary said. She was a bit confused why Jace didn't correct Izzy. Usually it was Jace who corrected someone who misunderstood their relationship.

"How quickly you dismiss our love, Little red", Jace said, putting his hands on his chest, over his heart. He made a sad face, but could barley hold it.

"Oh, please…", Clary rolled her eyes and turned her head forward. Their teacher Mr. Herondale was glaring at them. Damn, he looks good. Tall, muscular, black hair and blue eyes. Now that was some eye candy, Clary thought and she felt herself blush. Even Isabelle gave Clary a glance and smiled, she was thinking the same thing.

"Why so red, Little red?", Jace whispered and that made her flush even more. She turned to face Jace, who was smirking. He smiled like sunshine, if sunshine even had a smell.

"I'll tell you later."

**.o.O.o.**

Clary was sitting with Jace during lunch. They were alone and ate their lunch while talking about their first day.

"So tell me, why so red when you saw Mr. Herondale", Jace demanded and took a bite of his apple.

"Well, he was good looking I guess", Clary mumbled.

"Oh dear… I thought I was the only one for you. Now I have competition. Must eliminate."

"Shut up Jace, you're not the only one who looks good here."

"Name me someone else who you can call eye candy and exclude Mr. Herondale."

Clary sighed and looked around the cafeteria. She met another pair of eyes and she began to blush. The boy she was staring at was blonder than Jace, his hair almost white and his eye were black. He smiled and Clary did the same and mumbled. "Him."

Before Jace had the opportunity to see whom Clary was talking about Isabelle to the seat in front of him. "Hi guys, what's up?"

Before any of them could answer Isabelle turned to Clary. "Mr. H was smoking hot. Damn."

"Yeah, I know", Clary answered happily. At least someone was agreeing with her. Jace snort.

"Yeah right, he's out of your league, he's your teacher", Jace said and continued to eat his apple.

The cafeteria was loud and a little now and then she saw girls flirting with Jace from the distance. It disturbed Clary, but what annoyed her the most was why she thought it was disturbing in the first place. She never cared whom Jace was with, as long as he was happy. She even had to suffer Aline, his first girlfriend, who hated Clary.

"Alec, come here. Sit with us", Isabelle suddenly shouted to someone. Then a boy came to their table. He looked like a manlier version of Isabelle. Black hair and blue eyes. Like Mr. Herondale Clary thought.

"Sorry Iz, but I'm hanging with the others from the team. Hi, I'm Alec", he then greeted them, just out of politeness.

"Alec, they are my new friends, Jace and Clary", Isabelle said pointing at them.

"Hi", Clary and Jace said in unison.

"I have to go, nice to meet you so shortly. Bye." Alec gave Jace one last look and went to another table. Did Alec just give Jace a look? Clary thought. That's not unusual either he attracted both genders.

* * *

The day went by without seeing much of either Jace or Isabelle. Clary felt lonely, but that was something she was used to. She didn't mind that at all because she preferred loneliness over company of others. Except her family and Jace. And now Isabelle was a part of her new friend list. Clary smiled to herself, something she always did when she was in her own thoughts. Her first day in Idris high went quite well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I want to thank you for your reviews. They make me so happy. To answer a few questions before you read: I skipped a few years as you can see because if some fluff's going to happen I don't feel like writing it when they are 14/15. I rather have it around 17. And my idea of this fic was when they went senior year, so the real story begins now.**

**I can't write this fic in Spanish because it's my fourth language and my grammar totally suck there compared to English. Yes, I speak many languages... Please notify errors if you like.**

***I don't own TMI or the characters, they all belong to Miss Cassandra Clare. I own this story***

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

**Senior year – year 12: first week**

Clary woke up 6.30 am. She has just begun her senior year in high school and was quite exited to start school. The more the days went by, the closer graduation would come. She looked to her left and saw Jace still in heavy sleep. He stayed over the night because Jocelyn and Valentine were on a business trip for the week and Clary didn't like being alone in the apartment during the nights. He was dreaming, she could see that. His eyes were moving and he mumbled a little now and then.

"Clary, don't go… I don't want to see her again."

Clary tried to hold her laughter, he was probably dreaming about his latest hook up he wanted to escape. Then she realized she was in his dream. She had to ask him what she was doing in there when he wakes up. Then he moved and laid on his back, he only wore his pajamas pant, his upper body bare. Since he started the soccer team he had gained even more muscles and his body was fit. Clary's eyes darted to his abdomen and she bit her under lip. She wanted to touch his abs and when she reached her hand she abruptly stopped and let her hand fall. That's your best friend; don't even go there, she thought.

"Wake up Goldilocks. It's time for school."

"No, I don't want to go."

"Come on Jace, it's our senior year, don't give up now."

"I'm not giving up. Just five minutes and the-". Clary smacked Jace with her pillow.

"Now Jace."

He moaned and sat up. Clary glanced ones again at his abdomen and her cheeks start to flush. Seriously brain, not the right time she thought.

"Why are you flushing, Little red? Did you see something you liked?", Jace smirked and wiggled his eye brows. He had caught her watching.

"No… Just put a shirt on will you."

"I like it like this, it makes you flush. I like that."

"Jace, seriously, not funny. It's not my fault my brain acts like this."

"You're not alone. Of course you think I'm sexy. I'm the God of sexiness."

"Jace?"

"Yeah"

"Shut up." Then Clary remembered his mumble, "What did you dream about?"

Jace stiffened. "Nothing, why?"

"Don't lie to me, Wayland. I heard you mumble my name, who were you running from?"

Jace blushed. That was rare, he never blushed. "Well, it's kind of awkward…but you were leaving me with Kaelie and I didn't want to lose you."

Clary was stunned. She didn't know what to say. It was cute of him for choosing her over his hook up. "Jace, you know I'll never leave you. But for now, put on some clothes, or we'll be late for school."

"You are such a mood-killer." Jace went to the bathroom leaving Clary alone in her room. She walked to her closet in her own thought. Why would she be a mood-killer, it's not like he confessed his love or something. She had responded the way she usually did. Clary took out a pair of white jeans and an ordinary, black t-shirt. She decided to take a fast shower and waited for Jace to be ready.

10 minutes later Jace walked out of the bathroom, he had taken a shower and had her towel wrapped around his waist. She scanned him up and down before standing up, making her way to the bathroom. You have to stop looking at him like that, Clary. She took of her clothes and had a quick shower. She was relaxed and felt fresh. She realized she forgot her towel. "Shit."

"Jace, can you hand me a towel, I forgot to bring one with me, please hurry."

A few minutes later she heard the bathroom door open and Jace took a step in to give her a towel. She reached her hand to grab it when she slipped and fell backwards. She hit her head hard on the white tiles in the bathroom. On her way down she had taken a grip of the shower curtains and she was laying on the shower floor with the curtains over herself. Luckily the curtains weren't transparent, yet it hugged her body. She felt exposed in a way.

"Shit, Clary. You okay?", Jace rushed to her with a concern look, he was blushing again when he saw the contours of her body. He held his breath for a few seconds, trying to look away. Clary held her tears; she didn't want to cry in front of Jace.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I just, wow. Didn't expect that", Clary answered with a smile and she shivered. She didn't know if it was the cold air or him watching her the way he did. He never looked at her like that, concerned and lust. Jace fake coughed and took the shiver as his time to go. "I'm alright. Let me just put on my clothes."

Jace went out of the bathroom and Clary stood up, her legs were shaking and she let a sigh out. She was going to fix the curtains when she came home, feeling to shaky fixing it now. She put on her clothes and went out to her room to put some mousse on her hair, just to tame it. She gave herself one last glance and decided she wanted to put a thin eyeliner and mascara. Now she was ready and went to the kitchen were Jace stood. He was making coffee, a habit they have in the mornings.

"You alright? Let me check your head. You hit it pretty hard", Jace said and went to her and made a fast check on her head. "You scared me, Little red." He leaned in so his forehead was resting to hers and closed his eyes. She was only inches apart from him, looking at his lips. They always looked so pink and soft. He didn't use lip balm so often, so why did they look like that? She could kiss him if she just put her chin up. No Clary, don't. BEST FRIEND.

Jace then let go, like he was thinking the same thing. He didn't look at her, and went to the refrigerator. "Cereal?"

"Sure."

They ate their cereal and drank their coffee in silence. It wasn't one of those awkward silences she had experienced with Isabelle; this was more of a relaxing silence. However she felt the tense air and hoped it was only an imagination. When they were done, they brushed their teeth and went to the front door. "Lets go, we don't want to be late."

**.o.O.o.**

"Class, Mr. Branwell, school's drama teacher, and I have decided to put on a play until Christmas holidays", Miss Fairchild announced when the room was quiet. Except everyone in the room groaned in dislike. Miss Fairchild seemed not to care so much of the student's reaction and smiled to Mr. Branwell who slightly turned red, a few shades lighter than his hair.

"I knew it", Clary mumbled and Jace looked at her with a questioningly eyebrow up. Clary smiled at him and leaned a bit closer so did he to listen what she had to say. They were sitting close to each other; he could feel the warmth radiance from her. She smelled good, a mix of strawberry and pastille colors. She had art the lesson before their advanced English together. She was looking forward, so their teacher wouldn't suspect anything.

"I think Mr. Branwell and Miss Fairchild have flirt going on. I mean, look at them. They are flirting with each other all the time."

"Wow, classy Clary. Let the teachers have fun; they might need some action too. If you know what I mean."

She gave him a small push and smiled. "I think it's cute."

"We'll dramatize one of the most popular love plays in the world", Miss Fairchild continued, "Romeo and Juliet."

"Miss Farichild and I have already set up the roles for everyone and no one is aloud to change, or else it will take to much time", Mr Branwell said and picked up a piece of paper from his pocket. "To make it a bit suspense, I'll wait telling who's going to play Romeo and Juliet."

"Julian Blackthorn, you play Mercutio. Emma Carstairs, you play Juliet's nanny. Jace Wayland, you play Tybalt." Suddenly the whole room was quite, like if everyone just held their breath. That must be wrong, he would be a perfect Romeo, he thought, but he didn't show any reaction.

"Cool."

Mr. Branwell announced some more characters until there were only a few characters left. "Clarissa Morgenstern, you play Juliet and finally, Sebastian Verlac, you play Romeo."

Then everybody mumbled and gave Clary and Sebastian weird looks. Clary had turned red as her hair and stared at her hands. Jace knew that this wasn't what she wanted. She rather play a tree than the lead role, she was to shy for the stage. Then Jace felt a bit jealous, he wanted to play Romeo, because Clary was his Juliet. He loved her too much to let someone they barley knew kiss her. Hold on, did he just think that. She's your best friend man, don't be stupid he thought.

"Magnus Bane, you take care of the wardrobe and make-up. And please, don't overdo the glitter as you always do. You blinded every character with all that glitter flying around the last drama we did", Mr. Branwell said to the boy with dark hair and cat shaped eyes. The iris was a mix of green and yellow and he had too much glitter on himself.

"But-", Magnus began.

"No buts!"

Miss Fairchild handed the script to everyone in the room and the bell rang. Clary didn't say a word the whole time and put her things in her bag. She then took a deep breath.

"Well, shit", she said and looked up at Jace.

**.o.O.o.**

The day flashed by rather fast. She had been thinking about what had happened. She was going to play Juliet, in front of the whole school. That meant she was going to kiss Sebastian Verlac a few times. Not that she minded, he was good looking and mysterious. Clary opened her locker when some books fell out. She bent down to pick them when another pair of hands joined her and helped with the books. She glanced up and saw a pair of black eyes meeting her green ones.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. But thank you", she said and took her books from Sebastian's, which he handed to her.

"No, it's okay. Anything for my Juliet."

Clary felt her cheeks warm up; she was flushing because at the moment that was the only thing her body seemed to do. She didn't know what to say, she just stood there flushing and no coherent sentence could build in her mind.

"So I was wondering if you wo-"

"Little red, are you coming?", Jace asked and walked toward Clary and Sebastian. His facial expression was unreadable.

"I'm coming, just give me a second", Clary answered annoyed for his interruption.

"I'm waiting." He stood a few feet behind them.

Clary turned to Sebastian and gave him an apologetic smile. A lock of her hair had fallen and Clary was about to brush it away when Sebastian reached his hand out. He slowly removed her hair away from her face, holding their eyes locked. Clary hold her breath when he touched her and as soon as his touch became an absent she let the air out.

"Would you like to go out with me?", he asked.

"Yes", Clary whispered.

"No", Jace shouted.

"I'll see you on Saturday, 7 pm, bye", Sebastian said without caring what Jace had said. He walked away, leaving Clary alone with Jace.

"Okay… bye."

When Sebastian was nowhere close, Clary turned to Jace. She was angry with him.

"Jace, what the hell? Why did you do that for?", Clary confronted him.

"I'm just protecting you."

"I don't need any protection, Wayland. I never said no or disrupted you when you ask someone out."

"I know, but this is different. I don't like Sebastian, he gives me bad feelings."

"Who are you to decide who I want to date? It's okay for you to go out with ever girl in our school, but when I have my first date with a decent guy it's not okay?" At this time Clary was breathing fast and her heart raced. She never was this upset for the things Jace had done. "Not cool."

Jace furrowed. "I'm protecting you from someone who will hurt you. I don't want to see your heart break because of some idiot who just want to have some fun."

"Then I should warn the few girls in the school you haven't asked out."

"Stop making this about me. You know what, truce. I don't want to fight. Do what you want, but if he hurts you don't tell me I warned you." Jace gave up. Clary was too stubborn and when she set her mind on something she didn't change it. After a few minutes of silent and Clary trying to relax a bit she looked up at Jace. He usually kept the fight going but this time he just let it pass. He's planning something, Clary thought.

"Truce."

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

**I wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but I went to see Divergent instead. I'm kind of happy ****that they mostly stick to the book. It was better than expected. Me gusta. Have you seen it?**

**And a random question, how many languages do you guys speak? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this story and reviewing. I read your reviews all the time and try to keep you guys happy. Sorry for not updating so soon, but I have been very busy. First I got a job, then my best friend had a birthday dinner, and I've been a bit lazy aswell. I'm not giving up on this story so you know. Don't worry if it takes time to update. **

***The TMI characters belongs to Miss Cassandra Clare. This story belongs to me***

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Jace was standing on scene in his costume; they were going to do the scene when Tybalt kills Mercutio. He looked over at Clary; she wore an elegant green dress that made her eyes shine bright like diamonds. Wow, that was cheesy, Jace thought. She wasn't going to be on stage soon so she sat there with her script. Her head was bowed down, reading and mumbling her lines. She looked calm, she haven't complained about her being Juliet since she got the part which frankly surprised Jace. She usually did that, because she didn't like to be the center of attention.

"Wayland, I've been calling you for five minutes, concentrate. Begin with "What wouldst thou have with me?", Mr. Branwell said. Jace snatched out of his thoughts and grinned. Everyone was looking at him, even Clary glanced up at him and caught his eyes. She was smiling to him and had her thumbs up. "Yes sir."

"What wouldst thou have with me?" Jace began seriously looking away from Clary, even though he didn't want to.

"Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives; hat I mean to make bold withal, and as you shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher by the ears? Make haste, lest mine about your ears ere it be out." Julian continued teasingly. They walked around each other in circles.

"I am for you." They both drew their swords. Sebastian came in and the two boys stopped circling each other. He looked uncomfortable in his costume; it looked girly on him with all the glitter on it. Magnus hadn't showed mercy with the glitter.

"Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up", Sebastian said in a monotone voice. He wasn't eager to do all the boring parts as he put it. When they had put their costumes on Jace overheard Sebastian's conversation about the kissing scenes with Clary. He had bragged about her like she was a prize he had won. That had annoyed Jace.

"Come, sir, your passado."

And the fight began. Their plastic swords made no clingy sound, however the geeks in the corner made some star wars effects. Miss Fairchild gave them the stare that could shoot daggers and they became quiet, giggling for themselves.

"Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons. Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath forbidden bandying in Verona streets: Hold, Tybalt! Good Mercutio!" Sebastian went on, sounding bored. Even Jace could do better than that he thought. Then he realized that was the signal Jace and stabbed Julian carefully, not putting to much force on the blow.

Julian fell on his knees quite hard, he winced before he fell to the floor. Jace ran from the scene as the script said and went backstage. He saw Sebastian kneeling beside Julian.

"I am hurt. A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone, and hath nothing?" Julian said excessively. Jace chuckled for himself. Then he felt a small hand on his arm, he slowly turned around and saw Clary standing there.

"What are you laughing about?", she asked curiously. She looked smaller in her dress now when they were close to each other. The dress gave her a doll-kind look, her red hair was tamed and fixed into long curls and her skin seemed paler. She had glitter on her face, it came from her dress. Magnus needs to be stopped Jace thought.

"Julian is a good actor, compared to Sebastian. He has more feeling to his acting", Jace answered, still examined Clary. Her cheeks slowly became red.

"What?", she whispered and looked down on her feet.

"You look beautiful, little red."

Clary looked up in surprise and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Wayland, back to your position, we'll repeat the scene again", Mr. Branwell shouted from the stage.

"See you later, Goldilocks." Clary smirked and Jace left her backstage wondering what she was actually going to say before Mr. Branwell had interrupted.

**.o.O.o.**

Clary took a bite of her sandwich while listening to Isabelle. She was talking about a boy she had been dating for a while and she was exited for their date on Saturday. Isabelle's eyes expressed excitement. Since she had starting to date this new, mystery boy she had been happier and more alive. He was doing her good and Clary praised the boy.

"Clary, I heard you have date on Saturday too, with Sebastian Verlac."

Clary swallowed her bite. "Yeah, he just came up to me and asked, it was kind of sweet. Who told you?"

"Jace told me, but I whished you had said something before. You know what you going to do? What has he planned?"

"Sorry, I just didn't had the right opportunity to say anything", Clary said forgivingly but Isabelle just waved it off. "I don't know actually. He didn't have time to say anything, Jace disrupted us."

As soon as that sentence came out of her lips, Jace magically appeared. He took his seat next to Isabelle.

"Speaking of the devil", Isabelle grinned.

"I know I'm a hot subject to talk about, but really, devil? I would rather say God or at least angle", Jace smirked.

Clary rolled her eyes. Typical Jace. She thought about when he had said she was beautiful backstage. Jace usually compliment her, but this time it felt different. She didn't know what to say when he had said that, she was going to say it back, thinking it was the best thing she could do.

"We were talking about our dates on Saturday. It's so nice Clary has her first date with Sebastian. Who wouldn't want a piece of that", Isabelle continued exited again and Clary came back to their conversation again.

"Why don't you do it a double date then?", Jace asked, he had an expression on his face Clary haven't seen before. Unfortunately Clary was drinking from her water and coughed violently. When she finally could breath properly she was looking at Jace with a serious look.

"No, come on. It's my first date, I would want to be alone. Don't take it personally, Izzy", Clay gave her friend an apologetic look.

"Non taken."

"Why Clary, wouldn't it be fun having someone experience with you so you don't mess up? I could offer myself you know", Jace smirked. She knew he was teasing her. It was finally her first date with one of the schools hottest guy and Jace wanted to ruin it.

"Nah, Jace leave it. I think Simon don't want a double date anyway. He's the one who planned our date on Saturday. It's going to be so romantic. We'll watch a movie at his place, we have it for ourselves for the night", Isabelle jumped in saving Clary from Jace's about-to-ruin-Clary's-first-date-attack.

"Simon Lewis? That geek, are you serious?", Jace said, looking in disbelief at Isabelle. Clary looked surprised. So he was the mystery boy, that was better than expected. Most guys Isabelle dated were douchebags. At least Simon was decent and he makes Isabelle happy.

"Yes, Simon Lewis and he's not a geek. He is smart and funny and his eyes are so perfecet", Isabelle dreamt away. Simon was in the same art class as Clary, he was a quite nice boy. At least Izzy was in safe hands Clary thought. She wondered how Sebastian is, if he was gentle or too pushy. She hoped he didn't mind if she was an awful kisser. She hadn't had her first kiss yet which she was embarrassed about. She didn't want him to know she was not experienced or else he might laugh. Clary wasn't ready to be laughed at because she still was a kiss virgin compared to Jace who lost his kiss virginity years back. He wasn't even virgin which hadn't surprised her either when he told her. He was a player, she knew that. She was staring a Jace when she realized he was waving his hand in front of her face. Isabelle was still in her dream state about Simon.

"Earth to little red, earth to little red. I appreciate that you are staring at me, but lunch is almost over, let's take a short walk before next lesson starts."

You have to stop staring at him, Clary thought.

**.o.O.o.**

**Saturday**

Clary stood alone in her room. She was looking around in her wardrobe to find something decent to put on. "I knew I should have gone shopping with Izzy", she muttered. Then she froze. "Did I actually say that, God. I might have fever." She raised her hand and put it on her forehead. Nope, not warm enough. Finally she gave up her first attempt to find something and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. The water was cold and refreshing, keeping Clary's mind in place. She thought about Sebastian. He had unique features and his hair had a strange blonde shade that made his black eyes even darker, like complete darkness. She was hoping her first kiss would be romantic and that he wouldn't judge her lack of talent.

Clary was happy that she was the chosen one, that he had chosen her for a date. She was done showering and dried herself before putting underwear on. A red bra with matching panties. Isabelle had warned her that black was the color that meant she wanted sex and that wasn't Clary's plan. She didn't have much to show, she was halfway filling a B-cup, yet it was a long way before guys would notice her. Or Jace. Jace went for the girls with more curves, the bigger the breast the better it was. Clary had to imagine a slap on her face, why was she thinking about Jace and what he cared about. He wouldn't do anything anyway, he was her best friend she reminded herself.

Clary went back to her room and found a pair of black jeans she had bought with Isabelle a long time ago. That would work, now it was up to find a nice looking blouse. She couldn't find anything and went to her mother's wardrobe to find something. That's when she heard her front door open. She stood still, she had locked the door and her parents were away until Sunday. She could only imagine one person being able to come in. Jace had a spare key he got when he turned 13, he was practically a member of the family. Clary was the one who had asked her parents that and she had a spare key to his house too, as a compromise.

"Jace?"

"Nope, Leonardo Da Vinci." Clary let her breath out when she heard the voice of her best friend before he appeared. She reminded herself to stop holding her breath or else she would knock herself out one day. He looked at her from her black jeans to her bare torso. He stared amused on her chest area and her red bra. Clary realized that she hadn't put on a shirt and turned around. She turned red, so did the rest of her body. Damn body, why can't you cooperate for once, she thought.

"Jace, either you turn around or go to another room."

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss this, would I? What happened little red, we used to go around naked all the time." Clary could almost feel Jace smirk. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and Clary held her breath. Jace had soundlessly walked to her and slowly turned her around to face him. He was looking at her and smiled. "You are beautiful, little red. Now, breath before you pass out."

Clary let her breathe out, she had hold it too long. Again. She was looking at Jace, his golden eyes mesmerizing her. He put Clary's cheeks in his hands and his thumb played with the lining of her lips. His hands were warm against her skin. He was close and she could feel his breath. He smelled mint.

"You still wear my necklace", he mumbled.

"Of course I do, it's our locket, and I'm still waiting for your matching one", Clary whispered back. Just like that he repelled back. He held a straight face Clary couldn't read.

"Go and put on a blouse, I'll wait here."

"Jace…", Clary had so many questions in her head she didn't know what to ask first. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I wanted to see you I guess. Before you went on your date", Jace said. He pronounced _date_ like if it was venom.

"I'll be right back." Clary didn't know what to say, her mind stopped functioning normally after what just had happened. She went to her mother's wardrobe and found a purple blouse with a small cleavage. It fitted perfectly. Luckily someone had a taste of fashion, Clary thought and went back to Jace. He was sitting in the living room, staring on the black screen of the TV.

"You can stay here until I come back if you want to."

Just when he was about to open his mouth the doorbell rang. "Okay" was all she heard before she went to open the door. It was Sebastian of course. He wore black jeans and a grey t-shirt under his leather jacket. The only thing that wasn't black was his navy blue converse and his hair. Is he coloring it like that, or is it really that blonde, Clary thought, I have to ask. "Hi Sebastian."

"Hello Clary, you look lovely this evening." That sounded cheesy, even in Clary's ears but she just smiled it away. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, hold on. I'll just bring my jacket and purse." Clary went to her room and took her purse and jacket and went back to the front door. She stopped. Jace was standing there, mumbling something to Sebastian. As soon as Sebastian saw Clary, he straightened up and smiled.

"Let's go, Sebastian", Clary took his arm, "see you later, Goldilocks."

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

**Sooo.. a little Clace here.. let's see when the fluff happens, shall we... :) If you guys have any request about something in this story, don't be afraid to ask or bring it up.**

**I thought it was funny to ask my readers questions and get to know you guys a bit more. That's why I asked you the chapter before. Todays question is: which ship do you ship and what is your ****favorite book? Any recommendations? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know I love you guys, right? To read your reviews makes me happy. I promise you'll see some Malec and Sizzy action too, for all my Malec and S****izzy lovers. Hope you guys like it so far. I wrote this today because I felt inspired to write, or I simply had the date scene in my head. Please write if I need to correct something like that anonymous comment I got about accidentally writing Rome instead of Romeo in the summary. **

***The characters of TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare. This story/fic belongs to me***

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 5**

Clary was sitting in a jailhouse looking diner. The name is Taki's diner. Inside was a bit better than the outside, the booths had red covered sofas and the stools in general were red too. Otherwise the diner was gray and dull. She looked around the room and didn't recognize anyone and then she looked down on the menu. The names of the food were weird and didn't sound much appealing either. "Toasted bat sandwich", Clary mumble for herself, what's that kind of name, she thought.

"Yeah, it's quite delicious. But I think you would like something more normal. The normal menu is in the back", Sebastian said amusingly. He must be a regular costumer here. She turned her menu and saw names that were more attracting. She decided for Caesar salad and chocolate milkshake for drink. It was not like she was on a diet, it was more because she wanted to try one of Izzy's favorite salads and she loved chocolate milkshake.

"I'll take the ordinary and what does my lady want?", Sebastian asked.

"I'll take Caesar salad and chocolate milkshake if it's okay", Clary answered.

"That's great. Write down her order."

As soon as the waitress was gone Sebastian looked at Clary and smiled.

"So, tell me something. What was Jace doing at your house?" He had a curious expression now.

"Well, I invited him over", Clary lied. She knew if she told him the truth he wouldn't react the same, "he was having some trouble with a few lines and I offered help during the time I prepared myself." If she would say he came to her Sebastian would probably not like it much, no one really liked Clary and Jace friendship. Either people were jealous or they simply ignored them. Clary was the victim of the different reactions from people.

"Interesting. The thing is, I'm not that fond of him. He seems to always hang on your shoulder like a… hmm… like a sloth." Wow, that was new. She had heard people call Jace so many things, but never a sloth. Then she imagined Jace as a sloth and she smiled.

"I think sloth is the wrong animal, I mean Jace doesn't hang around my shoulder like that all the time. We've know each other for to long and we simply hang like magnets." She protected Jace. Even though he was annoying and a completely stupid, he was her best friend and she didn't like it when people told her their dislike of him.

"I know, you guys are best friends. Everyone knows that, but I don't like the way he looks at you. Like you belong to him."

Clary was about to say something, that wasn't true. Jace cared about her. "No, he's just worried I might get hurt. He's overprotective, like a brother. Really, there is nothing to worry about, he won't do a thing."

"He doesn't look at you like a sister, that's easy to see you know."

The waitress delivered the food and asked if they wanted anything else. Sebastian said no and began to eat. His so called usual was pasta with salmon sauce with coke. Clary looked down on her salad, and suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore. She couldn't get what Sebastian just had said out of her mind. _He doesn't look at you like a sister._ Maybe Sebastian was overanalyzing their situation, she thought. Jace wouldn't look at me in any other way.

"So, you know, on Monday we begin with our scenes", Sebastian broke the silence. Clary began to eat slowly, "I'm looking forward to stand on stage with you."

"Don't have high expectations, I'm not a good actress."

"I don't believe you and anyways you got the looks of an actress."

Clary's cheeks burned. She has been called beautiful before, but from her family and friends. And Jace. When Sebastian had said it, it sounded different. It sounded hard and straight to the point.

"Thanks." She has to watch more chick flicks, she didn't know what to do or say on a date or when someone complimented her this way.

"I like you, Clary. You are funny and smart. I remember the first time I saw you. It was our first day in high school. You were sitting with Jace and when I wanted you to look at me you magically turned your head and looked at me." Sebastian was talking softly and was looking at Clary now. A small smirk was playing on his mouth.

It was one of those moments her mind couldn't make a normal sentence, she didn't know what to say. She did feel an attraction to him, but she didn't know what feelings she felt for him. She wanted things to go slowly.

Clary could only say the truth. "Sebastian… I don't know what to say. I feel the same for you, but I want to know you better."

Sebastian had a look of disappointment on his face, he didn't expect this kind of answer. For a while they ate their food in silence. Clary felt guilty for saying what she said, but it was to late now.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, but I-"

"Clary, it's okay. I know what you mean. I can take it slow as well", he said fast. He still had a trace of disappointment because she could hear it in his voice, "I just want to know. Is it because of Jace?"

"What? What has Jace do anything with this?" She furrowed her forehead.

"I mean, I've seen you looking at him, but I thought it was your way of looking at him as a friend. Maybe I was wrong."

Clary could feel her temper going up, why did Sebastian blame Jace for what actions she did. "No, Jace is my best friend and I don't care what he thinks about us. I don't understand why he would be a problem", Clary took Sebastians hand and he looked down in shock. He didn't expect that she guessed.

"Look, Jace has nothing to do with me taking relationships slow, it's only because I'm not used to this and I don't want to ruin something if I went to fast."

Sebastian was staring at their hands together. He nodded and smiled when he glanced up at her, locking their eyes for a few seconds before he changed subject.

"So, tell me about yourself, Clary."

"What do you want to know? I live with my parents, no siblings. You know who my best friend is and my best girl friend is Izzy, you know her too. I've lived in New York my whole life. I like to draw. No change that, I love to draw. That keeps my mind busy from situations I want to escape", Clary said. She had a boring life, not much to tell, she thought.

"Have you had any boyfriend before?"

"Nope", she said, popping the p, "I haven't had my first kiss yet either." Clary froze, she realized she just revealed her secret she was going to keep away from him. He looked at her and smiled, but his eyes said something else. Something she couldn't read. "Tell me about you." Clary said trying to avoid her big mistake.

Without any comment he began telling about himself. "I was born in California, my mother left me after I was born. When I was three my dad and I moved to Alicante, Spain. We lived there until I turned ten and moved to New York. I've lived here since then."

"So you speak Spanish fluently?"

"Si, Hermosa. Hablo español sin problema."

Clary barley understood Spanish. One of her table friends in art, Raphael, spoke English and Spanish. He mixed the two languages very much which always entertained Clary and Simon. "Wow. That's cool, even though I didn't know a single word you said."

Sebastian chuckled, he grined. "That's not anything new. Pretty much everyone reacts like that. Then they want me to teach them."

"Really? So you would feel offended if I said the same thing?"

"Nah, it would be a pleasure to teach you some Spanish, mi amor."

What did she want to learn? Clary thought about it for a few minutes without any further result. She gave Sebastian an apologetically look and sighed. "I don't know, I can't come up with anything right now."

"It's okay. Don't worry, you'll come up with something sooner or later."

Clary felt her phone vibrate, she got text messages, but she didn't dare to take her phone out. She continued eating the last of her salad and they talked more about general things.

"If you excuse me for a second", Sebastian said and went to the bathroom. That was lucky she thought and pulled out her phone. Two messages. One from Jace and one from Izzy.

_How's the date going? ;) ;) ~ I_

**Better than expected. It was a bit awkward for a while tho. ^^ ~ C**

_First date is always like that. Have you kissed yet? :-* ~ I_

**Not yet. I hope soon. GTG ~ C**

Clary opened the other message from Jace. It contained three words. She could almost see how serious Jace was when he wrote it.

_Where are you? ~ J_

**Still on my date. Don't worry ~ C**

As soon as she sent that message he answered. He must be holding his phone.

_It's late. If he does anything to you… ~ J_

Clary didn't have time to write back, she saw Sebastian coming back so she discreetly put her phone back in her pocket.

"Shall we go?"

Clary nodded. They walked in silence, just enjoying the company. Suddenly she felt a cold hand against her own. She glanced down and saw Sebastian tried to hold her hand, so she opened her hand to invite him. They walked the rest of the way hand-in-hand, close to each other. His hand wasn't warm as Jace hand, but it worked. She was happy in his company. Shortly they arrived to Clary's apartment building. They stood by the entrance and Sebastian turned so he faced her.

Such a cliché situation, she thought. This is it. This is the final moment she has been waiting for. Her first kiss.

"I think this date went well, it was a pleasure to be with you." Sebastian smiled and put his cold hand on her cheek. He didn't cup her face like Jace had done, but this was fine too.

"It was nice, thank you for the dinner." Clary didn't know what to say, she just wanted to kiss him. As if that was a signal, Sebastian slowly bent down, coming closer to Clary and Clary closed her eyes automatically as she slowly lifted her chin up. She could feel Sebastian's breath, it was cold.

"Ahem." The spell broke. Clary opened her eyes and saw Sebastian take a step back. She looked up and saw Jace standing there. His expression was furious and his eyes were shooting daggers. Clary felt a rage inside herself. Did he just ruin my first kiss? She thought. She turned to Sebastian and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you again. I'll see you on Monday."

"See you on Monday", he muttered and disappeared in the night. Clary was watching after him before she turned to Jace. She was going to scold on him but instead she walked past him into the building. Jace was right behind her, he was quite. When they arrived in the apartment she faced Jace. She couldn't control her anger anymore.

"What the freaking fuck, Jonathan Christopher Wayland?" She shouted, she swore. That was a bad sign.

"Think about the language, little red."

"Don't tell me what to do and don't call me that. You ruined my first freaking kiss!"

"Clary, calm down, you are overreacting right now. And anyway I don't want you to spoil your first kiss on someone like him." Jace began to talk louder. He seemed annoyed by the fact that Clary was shouting at him. Spoil my first kiss on Sebastian, that was what she wanted, she thought. Who else would it be?

"Overreacting? You are a joke right now. My first date was almost ruined because of you and now my first kiss was ruined. Surprise surprise, because of you. Sebastian couldn't stop complain about you being overprotecting and I told him not to worry, because you don't do that. I guess I was wrong. I don't know what's wrong with you, but stop it."

"I care about you, Clary, that's why I didn't want you to ruin your first kiss to someone who is going around bragging about you as a price." Who was Jace to control who she kissed?

Clary was furious. She couldn't think straight. She went to Jace it angry steps, took his face in her small hands and drew him close and kissed him. It didn't last long and she let go fast.

"Happy? I just had my first kiss. Now leave me alone."

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

**I realized that asking you what your favorite book wasn't the best thing to do because I would totally black out on that question. So I want to know what book you are currently reading. **

**I wonder if you guys want my answer on these questions I ask on the next chapter update. Just tell me what you think about that! :)**

**Cliffy... what will happen now? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys. Your review = I love you! Seriously, it's so awesome that you take your time reading and reviewing and answer my questions. I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys with this chapter, but I was quite pissed off at something and felt that thing should have a twist.**

***TMI characters belongs to Cassandra Clare, story belongs to me***

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Jace was walking home. He was angry with himself, more than he thought he would be. He had ruined his friendship with Clary, at least that was what he thought he had done. She was angry with him and left her alone instead of taking care of her, apologizing his behavior. Even Jace didn't know what he did, or more likely why he had done what he did. He didn't care who Clary kissed or was with, as long as she was happy. He was there to protect her from people that hurt her, not from people that did her good. Sebastian made Clary happy, so why was Jace upset for them being together?

Jace sighed. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. 00.38 pm. He should be home by now, but neither his mother nor his father texted him to see how he was or where he was.

He didn't like this kind of silence. Clary had given her first kiss to Jace out of anger, he had ruined her first kiss. It wasn't even romantic, something she could talk about with Izzy. Something she could be proud of. Jace kicked a can. "What's wrong with me?" He didn't understand why he behaved like this. Clary was his best friend. They were inseparable. These kind of fights didn't exist before, suddenly they argument about many things. Had they grown apart? No. Jace shake his head in disagreement.

"I'm so stupid." The rain began to fall and the air became slowly colder. Jace pulls his jacket closer to himself as he walks toward his home. His head is bent down and he feels his eyes sting, he was sobbing, not fully crying. His actions pained him. Jace couldn't understand why he was emotional and took a deep breath before he went in to his house.

"Mom, I'm home."

His mom, Celine came to the front door. She had a look of concern and worry on her face. "Where have you been? I've been trying to call you, but you didn't answer. Jace, I was so worried."

Jace took his phone out from his pocket and saw 8 missed calls from his mom and a message from Clary. He hadn't noticed the phone vibrate, he must have been to busy in his thoughts. "Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be away for to long. I just had… I just had a fight with Clary and I guess I just lost track of time."

Celine relaxed a bit and smiled softly at her son. She opened her arms to invite him for a hug and he accepted the invitation and hugged his mother tightly. "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I scared you", Jace mumbled against her head, he was taller than his mother. Then he let go of her as she went to the kitchen, Jace was behind her. He took his phone out of his pocket and read Clary's message.

_Jace, even tho I don't have much to say to you, don't leave your mother worry like that. Call her right now ~ C_

When Jace read the message he was disappointed, he expected her to say something else, that she had forgiven him for his action. He gazed up and saw his mother looking at him. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Mom, Clary is really mad at me. I did something horrible and I'm afraid she won't forgive me." Jace could feel the warmth creeping to his cheeks. He didn't talk much about his feeling about Clary with anyone.

"My poor little boy, don't worry. Clary just needs some time to think. She is becoming a grown woman, she is changing a lot right now and she is more sensitive now than before."

"Mom, are you sure? I mean, I ruined her first kiss and she was so angry. I've never seen her like that before."

"Jace, I know what you mean, just give Clary some time, she'll come around. I've seen you two grow up and she'll come back." Celine gave Jace a reassured smile. It comforted Jace, knowing that his mother had something that was in a way true. Clary would come back eventually, she's stubborn, but their friendship means more to them than anything else. As Jace was about to say something, his mothers face became very pale. She wasn't smiling anymore, she had a different expression. It looked like pain, she was in pain.

"Mom. Mom, what's going on?"

She didn't answer and she suddenly fell to the floor, her eyes closed. "MOM?!" Jace run to the body of his mother, not knowing what just had happened. He put two fingers to her throat, feeling a small pulse. "Shit, mom, wake up. Don't do this to me!"

Jace took the phone from the counter and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?", a bored and monotone voice said in the other end.

"Hello, my mom just feel to the ground, she is barely breathing. I don't know what happened, she was standing up just a moment ago. Please hurry!", Jace cried to the phone and hold his mother. He was crying now, this couldn't be true.

"Okay, just give me your name and address and we'll send someone."

"My name is Jace Wayland and we live in 58th Lakelyn street. Please hurry!"

10 minutes later the ambulance was there and the workers picked his mother up and put her on a stretcher. They had put an oxygen mask around her head and covered her mouth. She was lying on the stretcher, her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful. Like she was asleep. Her blonde hair had detangled from her knot. Jace didn't know what had happened and he was worried as he followed the ambulance staff. "Don't worry, Mr. Wayland, she'll be just fine."

**.o.O.o.**

Almost a week had gone since she and Jace had their first huge fight with each other. One week had gone without hearing a word from him. In the beginning of the week Clary though Jace just didn't want to come to see her. She had been stubborn and didn't care to ask him either. She had been thinking about her reaction, and she knew she might have overreacted. However she knew she wasn't going to ruin their friendship. She just needed time to think. Now when it was Friday she still hadn't heard anything from him. She had tried to call and text him many times, but she hadn't heard a single word from him. He didn't answer.

"Clary, what's wrong?"

Clary snapped out of her thoughts and saw a pair of black eyes meeting her. Sebastian took his opportunity to sit with them since Jace didn't appear for lunch. They had rehearsed their many scenes together without any further result. She didn't focus on the play since she began worrying about Jace and that had left everyone impatience because she didn't do one thing right. Either she forgot her lines or she stumbled on something. Now during lunch she was sitting with Sebastian and Izzy, both watching her with concerned looks. They could see something was wrong and Clary didn't do much to hide it either.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Really", Clary answered. Sebastian had been nice since their failed date, but he had taken some sort of distance from her that had made Clary more upset than she should have been. She was so emotional right now it scared her.

"No, you're not. You've been silent and not paying much attention to anything the past days. I know this is about Jace", Izzy stated, giving Clary a serious look. Sebastian did a small, barely noticeable twitch when he heard Jace's name. He was mad at him, she knew that. "You know Jace, he's probably fine. Maybe he's busy with some girl he have found."

"Okay, fine it's about him. But it's because he hasn't said anything for days and I'm worrying that something is wrong." She felt her stomach wrench when Isabelle said he might be with someone else. He wouldn't do that, or would he? She thought for herself.

"Maybe it's better like that", Sebastian muttered. Clary looked at Sebastian with surprise, she didn't want to hear that. Even though Sebastian was angry at Jace, he was still her best friend and she still cared about him.

The bell rang and it was time to go. Clary didn't feel like going to any more lessons so she walked a bit slower to her locker and took her bag and jacket and left school after the third bell was ringing. No one had noticed her walking through the door and out on the schoolyard. She couldn't concentrate on school anyways.

She walked the road with determined steps, making her way to the other house she had grown up in. She muttered to herself about Jace overreacting and finally made it to the front steps of the house. She was going to scold him and then forgive him for his actions. The silence had been killing her all week. She knocked on the door. No answer. She ringed the doorbell. No answer. She was impatience and opened her bag to find her keys. She took up her keychain and found the one key that fit the lock. She turned the key, opened the door and walked in. The house was dark and silent. She didn't mind turning the lights on as she walked up the stairs to the other floor.

Jace's house was much bigger than hers. It was simple decorated with plain colors. White and beige were the main colors of the house. There were family pictures that decorated the way up the stairs. One picture was of Jace sitting on his mothers lap, he was around five and had just lost a tooth. He had a huge grin that showed his teeth and the missing tooth in the middle. Clary smiled to herself, she remembered when he had lost the tooth and how bloody his mouth had become. She walked the last step up and went to the right. She stopped by the closed door that went to the room she was so familiar with.

"Jace?" She knocked lightly on the door.

No answer. She opened the door and went in. It was crazy that she even dared to do this. Going in to someone's home when no one was there. However Clary had taken care of the Wayland house when the residents had been on vacation, so she was used to it being empty. As she walked in, the room was dark as well. The blinds were down. She went to the window to pull up the blinds and open a window when she heard someone move.

"Jace, seriously. Don't scare me", Clary whispered as she felt her pulse go up. She knew she didn't have to be afraid, but she had become easily scared nowadays. She pulled up the blinds and saw Jace lying on his bed. He was lying on his back and he was staring at the ceiling. His face had a yellow and pale shade and his dark rings under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. He said one word. "Go."

At first she didn't know what to do. She had never seen Jace in this state. She opened the window at last before she went to his bed and sat on the edge. "What's wrong?"

"Clary, just go. I don't want to talk about it." Jace didn't take his time to look at her once.

"Make me." Clary was stubborn. A small smile crept on his face, and then it faded away. "Jace, please tell me what's wrong."

The room was silent. The only sound she could hear was them breathing. He opened his mouth. "It's mom. She just fell… She's in a coma."

Clary gasped as her eyes began to fill with tears. "Do the doctors know what happened?"

"No." Jace was still staring at the ceiling. He tried to fight back the tears, but his eyes were wet. Suddenly she felt guilty for them fighting. If they hadn't had their fight she would've known what had happened much earlier than now. She began to sob as tears were falling down on her cheeks. She lay down next to him and gave him a hug, neither of them let go.

"Jace, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything", she mumbled to his shirt. She could feel it becoming wet.

He pulled Clary tighter to himself. "It's not your fault, little red."

* * *

**I envy that you can reread books, it's hard for me to do that, especially sad ones. So is this heart at stake a good book? Apparently a lot of you read it. I'm currently reading Anna Karenina until I can get my hands on CoHF. I can't believe it comes out today.. Just my luck, now I have to wait until I can get my hands on a copy. Please don't spoil anything!**

**So which country do you guys want to visit?**

**PS. We all know how Clace story ends up like, so don't worry about anything and I have a plot for most of the chapters. For instance, I know what the next chapter will be like if you guys liked this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! It's been a while, but I haven't forgotten you. I graduated high school and since then I have worked my ass off. One warning. Never work on two One Direction concerts in row. Believe me, I was deaf for two days after that. :)**

**I can't believe COHF is out and I haven't read it yet.. I'm crying! :'(**

***TMI belongs to Cassie Clare, this story belongs to me* (I realized it would be better if I wrote from whos pov you are reading from)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Jace's POV**

Jace had been on and off school quite lately. He and his father, Michael, had taken time to visit Celine who still was in coma. The doctors had said it was a lump that had grown on a part of her brain that had made her fall in coma. It would take time to take the lump out and prevent further problems, the doctors had said.

Jace and Clary had become friends that Friday and she was very supporting, which Jace appreciated a lot. He was tired and was sitting on some seats while Clary was on stage with Sebastian, rehearsing the balcony scene. The team had stocked two tables on each other and put a grey cardboard in front of it. Some students had painted it grey, while Clary had given it some details that made it a more realistic.

Clary had surprised Jace with her acting talents. She was better than he had expected which made Jace wanting to play Romeo even more. She was standing at the fake balcony, gazing around the room and her eyes laid on Jace, her face lit up and she smiled. Then she said her lines, still eyes locked with Jace.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Jace noticed the passion she had in her words. She was taking the whole thing seriously.

Sebastian was doing a bit better acting now when he had the scenes with Clary. He rushed through his line. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He was turned to the audience and frowned when he saw Jace. Jace didn't mind, he was still looking at Clary and that was all he cared about for the moment.

Clary smiled. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man." She took a dramatically paus, "O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."

Sebastian was smirking, not Romeo-likey, Jace thought. He wasn't like a gentleman as Jace thought Romeo would be if he were still alive.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo." He overdid his line, making Romeo sound like if he was desperate.

"What man art thou that, thus bescreen'd in night, So stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a name. I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name dear saint is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written I would tear the world."

Clary was looking at Sebastian with emotions, her eyes were happy and Jace felt his stomach twist. He didn't like the way she was looking at Sebastian. She hadn't talked about their date and Sebastian had begun sitting with them during lunch which had annoyed Jace even more. They were flirting a lot and once Jace chocked on his sandwich and left them without a second look. The balcony scene was rolling on; they were not supposed to kiss until the end of the scene. Sebastian was rushing thorough the lines while Clary took her time.

**.o.O.o.**

**Clary's POV**

Clary was quite annoyed by the fact that Sebastian was acting so uninterested and monotone. He didn't put much attention and emotion to what he was doing. Even Clary had given the play some effort and she found acting quiet fun as the time went by. She was simply enjoying herself on stage, which had surprised Clary. She was looking at Sebastian and they were near their first kiss-scene since they began the play. Clary was nervous.

"I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, remembering how I love thy company", Clary spoke and smiled. She did enjoy Sebastian's company and quite lately he had been supportive, however she had a strange feeling about him she couldn't place a finger on. What she didn't love was his company on stage and the lack of his acting.

"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, forgetting any other home but this." Sebastian had a hard look on his face, unreadable.

"'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone: and yet no further than a wanton's bird; who lets it hop a little from her hand, like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves," Clary said calmly and held her hand up in the air, imagining following a bird with her hand gracefully, "And with a silk thread plucks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty." She let her hand fall to her side and made a sad face, like she was stuck.

"I would I were thy bird."

_I wish Jace was my bird_. Clary sighed, it was louder than she expected and she realized what she just had thought. She didn't understand why she was thinking like this about Jace all the time. _Stupid hormones._

"Sweet, so would I: Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

That was the signal, Clary realized. She had forgot that it was time for the kiss. She had mixed feelings as she watched Sebastian smirk while fake climbing up to her balcony. Clary wasn't looking him straight in the eyes; she was looking for someone else. She was looking for Jace who sat where she had seen him before. He looked furious and she could see how his jaw was clenched together. She gave him a reassured smile, but that hadn't changed his look.

She didn't know what to do except from putting her hands on Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian's face was a few inches closer to hers and she looked him in the eyes before she shut them close and their lips was pressed against each other. She felt his tongue trying to get an invitation in but she kept her lips closed. His lips were cold and felt like sandpaper. She didn't expect the kiss being so dry as it was and she took a step back, opening her eyes and met his black eyes.

_Did he close his eyes or were they open all the time? _Clary thought to herself. She gave him a small smile and he smirked again. Then Clary looked aside, to the empty seat which was occupied only a few seconds ago. Her heart sunk. _Where did he go?_

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!" Sebastian looked down at her chest that was hid behind her dress, "Would I were sleep and peacem so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell. His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."

**.o.O.o.**

**Clary's POV**

Jace and Clary were walking to Central Park, as they often did after school. Neither of them said a word, just enjoying each other's company in silence. The autumn weather was cold. Jace wore his green beanie that made the tops of his hair look curly.

Finally the silence become too much and Clary broke it, she had been thinking about the fact that Jace had left the play when she had kissed Sebastian. _Why did he leave? _She was nervous to ask him at first, but when they stopped by a part of the water she looked at Jace and took the courage to ask him.

"Where did you go? I mean, after the kiss. You weren't there."

"I didn't want to see him kiss you. I've already said that I don't like him", Jace said without looking at Clary. A flash of fury had passed through his eyes before they had the ordinary gold shade.

Clary took a step closer to Jace and put her small hand on his arm and she could feel him stiff. She thought it was her fault, and let her hand fall. She felt like she had lost him, in a way. They were inseparable but quite lately things had changed and they were either arguing or away from each other.

"Jace, I don't like this. It feels like we… it feels like we growing apart from each other", she finally said. He turned his head to look at Clary. His face was full of sadness as he shook his head.

"Don't say that, Clary. Please don't say that. I'm sorry", Jace said and his eyes were full of tears this time, "I don't want to lose you." He was crying.

"Jace, you haven't lost me. You just have to trust me like before."

"I'm sorry. It's just been too much right now. I can't think straight and I have this weird feeling. I don't know what to do. I feel so lost."

Clary took a step closer to her best friend that was crying. She remember the first time she had seen him cry, it was at kindergarten when he had lost a small part of his front tooth. It was chipped but nothing noticeable. That made his perfect look less perfect. Clary put her arms around Jace's waist and hugged him. She buried her face onto his chest while he put his chin on top of her head, quietly sobbing. The past weeks have been dark.

"Thank you, Clary. For still being with me", he mumbled.

"Jace, you are my best friend and I love you. How could I ever leave you."

She felt him stiff again and then relax. They stood there, hugging each other until they finally let go. He was flushing and wiped away his tears. A duck walked right next to them and Jace gave a small cry. Clary laughed, she knew how much he hated ducks. The duck kept on walking calmly and made happy duck sound.

"Stupid, bloodsucking creatures", Jace said very serious and gazed over to Clary who was red and crying of laughter, "Clary, seriously. This isn't funny."

Jace began laughing too. "Jace… they. Are. Only. Ducks", Clary said trying to speak between her laugh. She held her hands around her stomach and bent over.

The people that passed by were looking at them with different faces. They must look crazy, laughing like that, over a duck. After a good laugh they stopped, and smiled to one another, it was a long time since they had laughed like that.

"I've missed you, Jace. I've missed this."

"I've missed you too, little red." Jace was smirking and Clary felt a knot loosen. She hadn't realized how much this has affected her.

"I thought you forgot that nickname, Goldilocks."

"It ain't over until the fat lady sings."

* * *

**Oh I missed writing. So what's up? Going somewhere this summer?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, two chapters in two days! Yes, I'm alive and no, I haven't forgotten you. Hope you guys haven't forgot me either.**

**I'll spend my whole summer home, ****yey, a lot of reading will happen!**

***TMI characters belong to CC and HP characters belongs to JKR* Storyidea is mine :)**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

**Jace's POV**

Jace was happy. For once everything was better, except his mother was still in hospital. He was sitting on the chair by her bed, holding her hand while the heart monitor was beeping in normal pace. Celine was breathing normally. Her skin had a yellowish colour, which made Jace nauseas. He didn't like that, she looked so fragile and weak, and not like the strong mother she actually was. He sighed.

"Don't worry son, she'll be alright", said the voice that belongs to his father.

Jace turned his head to face Michael and tried to give him a smile. "I know father."

It was an awkward situation; neither of them knew what to say. Michael went to the other side of Celine and took her hand. His eyes were red and tired, like Jace's. No one said a word. They had barely talked to one another since Celine fell into coma. Michael had been working most of the time and the rest of his time he was by Celine's bed. He wasn't home often and Jace was with Clary and her family for the support his father didn't give.

Jocelyn and Valentine had let him sleep in their apartment, on the floor in Clary's room. They didn't like the idea of him sharing a room with Clary now days, but there wasn't anything they could do about it for the moment. Instead they would sneak in the mornings to see if they were sleeping where they were supposed to sleep.

"Sorry I'm late, but the line was too long." Clary came in to the room and first saw Jace and then she saw Michael. She had two cups of coffee. One to Jace and the other one to herself. "I didn't know you would be here, or else I would buy you coffee too, Mr Wayland." Clary stuttered and began to flush. Jace knew Clary was afraid of his father. It was easy to understand, Michael was very strict and serious.

Michael smiled. "Don't worry, Clarissa, I'm going soon anyway." Michael called Clary by her full name, he thought that nicknames were childish.

Clary nodded and handed over the other cup to Jace, who took it. Once again silence fell over the room. Clary was standing up, like Michael and Jace was still sitting on the chair next to his mother, slowly drinking his coffee. They were all looking at Celine. Her face looked peaceful, like she was asleep and would wake up anytime soon. He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he gazed up he met Clary's green eyes. He was safe with her, he knew that. She gave him a warm smile before she turned her face toward Celine. _If you knew how much I love you, Clary, _Jace thought and sighed.

"You want to sit?", Jace began standing up but she just shook her head.

"No, I'm fine", Clary whispered. Jace nodded his head, accepting her answer.

**.o.O.o.**

**Clary's POV**

Izzy, Jace, Sebastian and Simon were Clary's lunch buddies. They all sat and ate their lunch and talked about Izzy's Halloween party on Saturday. Izzy had the best parties in the whole school, they were rare but big and people always talked about them for months. This party was at her house, it wouldn't be as big as her parties at Pandemonium, however she had Magnus Bane by her side to fix this one.

Clary thought about Magnus, the cute, Asian looking boy that played for the other team. That didn't affect Clary much, she liked him as he was, the crazy glitter guy. Magnus had been at Izzy's house many times because they were lab partners in Chemistry. Izzy had said that Magnus had been quite flirty with Alec, who had flirted back. That surprised Clary. Alec was Clary's first crush in first year at high school. His blue eyes and black hair had a huge effect on Clary. However she lost interest when Alec was only talking to Jace, almost ignoring Clary except when he had questions, which wasn't often. Alec had graduated last year, and was now studying lawyer at Brown.

_Maybe Alec plays for the other team too, _she thought.

Clary came back to reality when she felt a hand on her leg. She looked up and saw Sebastian's hand. He smiled to her, and she smiled back, but she didn't like where the hand was, so she nicely took his hand and put it away. His smile turned to a frown and looked away.

Jace had seen the action from across the table and he had a blank look on his face, unreadable. He turned away, to listen to what Isabelle had to say. It hurt Clary that he saw what had happened and the reaction she had gotten from him. _Why is he rejecting me like that all the time?_

"It's themed and come as you want, and no Jace. You can't come as yourself", Izzy said seriously when Jace was about to say something.

"Come on, Izzy. I'll come as an angel."

Clary snorted. "Jace, you aren't an angel, you are the devil himself." Finally Jace turned to Clary with an amusing look.

"Did you just say I'm hot? Because I'm pretty sure you just did that, little red. I'm smoking hot", Jace smirked and wiggled his brow. _I wish I could do that too, darn it._ Clary laughed, and so did Izzy.

"In your dreams, Wayland." He smirked and gave an 'I'll dream about that-look'.

Sebastian snorted, he seemed pissed and didn't talk at all. Clary just smiled at him, she never knew what to say to him that would make him happy. As long as Jace was in their company Sebastian was more quite than usual. The fact she had removed his hand from her leg seemed to have annoyed him even more.

"I have to go", Sebastian said and walked away with his things, "see you at the party."

"What's up with him?", Simon asked Clary, finally talking for the first time since they sat down.

"I don't know", Clary answered and shrugged, "So what are you going to dress up as?"

"I was thinking to come as Gandalf, that would be cool."

Clary knew Izzy was going as slutty Hermione Granger.

"Yeah, that would be awesome", Clary said encouraging and saw Izzy shooting daggers with her eyes. Apparently Izzy had other plans for Simon.

**.o.O.o.**

**Saturday – Clary's POV**

It was the time of the party. Clary had dressed up as Merida á la Isabelle Lightwood style. Izzy had made Clary wear a green dress that went to her knees, not like the real maxi dress from the movie. With the dress she was supposed to wear high heels, but with quite the fight, Clary won and wore a pair of green flats that was matching the dress. She was looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes had been touched by eyeliner that looked mysterious and her lips had a velvet red colour. _Damn, Morgenstern, you look good._ She thought and smiled to her reflection.

She was at Izzy's place and people began to come and soon the whole house was full of people from school. Many of them were drunk. She was holding a red cup that contained punch, probably with some alcohol because Clary could smell it. It was her third cup. _It's cool, a little alcohol never killed nobody._ Clary tried to reassure herself, but she could feel a cloud in her head. She was looking for someone she recognized but couldn't find anyone so she just stood at the dance floor and danced for herself. It was dark and people were dancing around her, smiling, but no one was actually dancing with her.

Suddenly a pair of hands were around her waist, she smiled and danced with her back against the body she felt. For the moment she didn't care who it was, she was enjoying herself and felt a bit dizzy. _I should stop drinking from the punsch,_ she though and drank the last from her cup and tossed it away. _Why did I do that? Nevermind, I still have to clean the house tomorrow. _Then she turned around and was greeted by a pair of black eyes. _Sebastian._

"God, you are so sexy right now", he whispered in her ear, he smelt alcohol but that didn't bother her. Clary couldn't judge him when she had drunk three cups of punsch. She looked at him, he was dressed as Freddy Krueger. He wore a tight green and red shirt with a hat and a pair of black jeans. Not much of a dress up actually when Clary gave him a second look. _Didn't he wear this a few weeks ago?_

"You look good too, Mr Kreuger", Clary giggled and danced. Sebastian was dancing closer and kept a hand on Clary's waist. She looked around the room and met a pair of gold eyes. _Jace_. She smiled and waved at him, and he smiled back but then his face became serious when he saw she was dancing with Sebastian. _Oh God, he's so sexy. Wait, Clary, think straight. Best friend._ He looked like Jack Skellington, which hadn't surprised her, he loved _The nightmare before Christmas. _He was dancing with Emma Carstairs. Emma was Poison Ivy, and wore a dress that hugged her body in a way that showed off her curves. _She is beautiful, no wonder they dance with each other._ Clary felt a bit jealous of what she saw.

Clary looked around again and saw Izzy making out with Simon in the corner, it was getting on and neither of them took a breath from their make out session. Simon was probably Harry Potter, because Izzy dressed up as the slutty version of Hermione Granger. Izzy had once said she shipped Harry and Hermione and her dream was the two characters together. _She got her dream true at least._

Clary looked away, embarrassed of staring at her best friend making out with her soon to be boyfriend. She looked up and locked eyes with Sebastian instead. He was closer to her and she felt his warmth radiance, or maybe it was because all of the dancing that had made her warm. She felt even dizzier now. _What had they put in the punsch?_

His eyes went down to her lips and then he kissed her. _My first kiss with Sebastian,_ she thought. Clary was shocked however she closed her eyes as she let him deepen the kiss. His tongue attacked her while his hands went down and held her behind. She repelled and shook her head. Sebastian looked disappointed at her and then he took her hand and dragged Clary with him. Clary didn't object, she was too dizzy to really know where she was going. They went upstairs, hand in hand. She was looking for Jace, but couldn't find him on the way.

"Sebastian, where are we going? I want to dance." He didn't answer.

Sebastian opened one room and on the bed were Alec and Magnus. They were smiling and kissing each other.

"Aww so cute", Clary commented and Sebastian closed the door. She tried to pull away from Sebastian's grip, but it held her hand even harder. "Let me go Sebastian."

He didn't answer and opened another room. It was empty and he smiled. "I just want to talk", he said and closed the door.

Clary looked around, it was one of the guestrooms. It was designed with floral pattern and looked like a room where her grandmother would live in. Maryse, Izzy's mother, had quite the taste in design, but this seemed like a non-effort designed room. _Maybe she was bored._

"Why can't we talk downstairs?", Clary asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted some privacy", was his answer. He looked at Clary and came closer to her. She took a step back.

"What do you want to talk about?" She stuttered and felt uncomfortable now as she saw Sebastian closer to her. Her heart began to race.

"Us." He kissed Clary off guard and she was too shocked to react. His tongue was attacking her mouth again and this time she didn't enjoy the sudden attack or the kiss. She was pushed against the wall as his body was flushed against her. Every inch covered by his body.

"Sebastian, please stop", she tried to push him away but he was stronger than her and once again covered her mouth with his. His hands went under her dress and began going up on her thigh. It was an unpleasant feeling and she wanted to scream. His hands was playing at the hem of her panties, they were cold. She realized what he was about to do.

"I want you, Clary. I want you so bad", he whispered and captured her mouth while he was fiddling with his jeans. She heard the zip go down. Clary began to cry. _No no no no no, this can't be true. This is just a dream._ The tears were streaming down her face as he tried to take her panties off.

"What the fu-", Sebastian didn't have the time to say anything else.

That's when the heavy weight was removed from her body and she fell to the ground. She was crying as she looked down on the floor. It was an embarrassment and she couldn't face whom it was that had pulled Sebastian away. She had heard punches and screams from Sebastian, then the door close with a force. She felt warm hands that picked her up, bridal style and when she looked up, Jace's warm and comforting eyes greeted her.

"Don't cry, Clary. Everything is alright now", he mumbled comforting.

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

**Some Malec and some Sizzy and some Clace. Woopwoop. And some Clabastian.. Yeah, I feel like I start to lose my ****writing interest.**

** I'll keep writing this story and please review further thoughts or if you want me to add or remove something in the story!**

**Any special song stuck in your head? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ya'll! Before you can read I want to say thank you. Not only to my reviewers (97! reviews), but also the ones that follow and favorites the story and me as an author. I can't ****believe that you enjoy this story. It makes me so happy to see you all taking interest in this! Hugs and kisses and glitter to you all 3**

***TMI and the characters belongs to CC* I only own the story.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

**JPOV**

Jace was carrying shaking Clary's body and went down stairs. She was sobbing against his chest and he could feel his shirt becoming wet from her tears. He was so angry and so sad at the same time, _you were supposed to protect her, you idiot _he thought to himself and clenched his teeth together.

He had seen Clary disappear with Sebastian and she had looked a bit worried while Sebastian had a look he had seen on many boys when they were with a girl. Jace, himself, was dancing with Emma. She knew how to move her body, but it didn't feel right. He was only thinking about Clary, so he left her alone on the dance floor and went upstairs, trying to find Clary. The first room he went to was occupied with two boys he recognized laying on the bed making out. It was too dark to see who it was and Jace didn't bother disturbing them either. Then he had gone to the guest room and he had heard Clary's voice pleading. He knew what was going on so he rushed into the room and saw the scene. He was frozen, but in the same time he pushed him away from her and hit him. Hard.

"I'm with you, little red. I'm here", he mumbled into Clary's red hair as her body was shaking. _I'll get that bitch when I see him._ Jace was so angry at Sebastian he went thorugh the front door with steps that could break the cement.

"Hey Jace, where are you going?", he heard a familiar voice call after him. He didn't even bother turn around to face Izzy. He was still holding Clary's little body, she was so easy. _Like a feather._

"I'm going home with Clary," Jace answered with a serious tone.

Shortly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he stopped. Izzy.

"What happened to Clary?" He could hear she was worried about Clary.

"Sebastian happened." Jace spitted out the sentence. The two words burning in his mind. Jace could feel Clary's body stiff when he said Sebastian's name.

Izzy's face dropped and her eyes grew wide open. He knew she had understood the message and she nodded as Jace turned around to walk to his car. It wasn't far and he opened the passenger seat and Clary was carefully settled on the seat. She wasn't talking, just shaking and looked blankly at her hands.

Jace went around the car and sat on the drivers seat. The engine roared and he blinked out of the parking lot. He gave Clary concerned looks while she was looking out of the window. Neither of them spoke. He just wanted pull Clary close to himself and comfort her.

"Clary –"

"Don't Jace. I don't want to talk about it. Not yet", she had interrupted him and the car fell into silence again. He was driving for half an hour until he reached her house. He parked and went to the passenger's side. Clary had already stepped out of the car. She took a deep breath. The air was cold and refreshing.

"Jace, stay with me tonight, please." She was looking at him with begging eyes.

"Okay." It was all he could say.

They sneaked in to Clary's room as quite as possible. Her parents were home and asleep. Jace knew how Valentine hated being awakened in the middle of the night. The next day he was always moody and annoyed.

Clary just sat on her orange bed staring at her hands and Jace went to her wardrobe and took a pair of trousers that he always had at her house, in case of sudden sleep over. Jace went to the bathroom. He quickly changed and went to Clary. She had the same position as he had left her. He went to sit right next to her and pulled her closer to himself. He was hugging her and she didn't show any reaction in the beginning. But after a while she relaxed and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Let's go to sleep."

They lay next to each other on Clary's bed. She turned around to face Jace. Clary was looking at him and smiled. "Thank you", she whispered and moved closer to Jace. He did what was natural to him, and pulled Clary closer and she put her head on his arm and in a way they were like a puzzle. They were each other's piece, they fitted perfectly.

Jace woke up because something or someone was moving besides him. He saw Clary moving and mumbling, she seemed to be afraid of something in her dream.

"Jace, don't leave me. Please", she mumbled. He stared at the girl next to him, it was a nightmare she didn't want to be in. Jace carefully shook Clary until she opened her eyes. First they were blank, shortly she realized where she was and looked over at Jace. She didn't know what to say first, she just bit her lip.

She looked so innocent. How could anyone try to do anything like that to her? Who even had the power to harm Clary? Questions circled around his head. He could never do that to her himself. They had fought many times, but never as harsh as what had happened with Sebastian. Even if Jace felt something for her, he would never touch her before she would approve it herself.

"Clary, how are you feeling?"

"It could be better", she whispered, still looking at Jace. She sat up in her bed and her eyes began to shine, she was about to cry.

"Talk, little red", Jace said, trying to make it comfortable.

"What is there to say? I hate the fact that he tried to.. to.. you know", she stuttered. She had a hard time saying the word, like if it were venom, "I can't believe I would be a victim and by Sebastian. It's so unthinkable." Clary's tears were falling down her cheeks and Jace wiped them away. "He was my friend."

Jace hated the fact that they had been friends and after a while even Jace had accepted him to the group. As long as Clary was happy, Jace didn't care about anything else.

"Don't cry. It's not your fault. He's a fucking idiot and not worth you."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you Jace. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for being there for me even though I obeyed what you said about him." Jace pulled Clary closer to himself, inviting her to a hug.

"I would do anything for you, little red. Anything", Jace whispered. _I love you, Clary._

**.o.O.o.**

**CPOV**

It was the day before school started. They had their Halloween vacation for a whole week and now it was time to face Sebastian again. She shivered. They thought of him made Clary angry and sad at the same time. She didn't want to be close to him and even worse, play against him. They still had to finish Romeo and Juliet. But how could she judge him, when he was drunk. That kept going around her head. _He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing._ Then she shook her head, _that is no excuse._

Clary was sitting in her room; she was painting and clearing her mind from the party. She had been in shock the first days and Jace had been there to help her. She didn't know if she should tell her parents about the incident and held it quiet until she had made her mind. Jace wanted Clary to tell her parents about it, but as the stubborn girl she was she said no. She tried to block his touching out of her mind. The way he had held her against the wall, his tongue attacking hers and his hands on her thighs. She shivered again. It was disgusting, she hated him. She hated herself. Herself for not being strong enough to push him away. Herself for being so weak.

Clary was ready for anything. She wanted to confront Sebastian and in the same time hit him. She had so much anger inside herself and nothing could help it. She didn't know what she would do when she met him tomorrow. _I swear to God I will hit him hard on that ugly face off his._ These words circled around her head. She wasn't the violent kind of girl.

She remembered how Jace had looked at her, with concern and love. He was the only one who knew about the incident. The only one who could take care of her when she was moody and down. _I love him, _she thought to herself. She smiled and let her pencil do the magic.

**.o.O.o.**

**CPOV**

Back to school. Clary sighed as she was walking in with Jace by her side. Everyone was staring at Jace, as usual she thought. Jace followed Clary to her locker, she took her things out and closed the door. He even followed her to her first lesson, art. He left her after she had walked inside the room and sat on her ordinary place with Simon and Raphael.

"Mios dios, nena. What happened to you?", Raphael asked after eyeing Clary. She had barely slept during the night and was too tired to care about her looks. Her eyes were red of fatigue and her hair messier than usual in the bun. She was tired, not only because of the lack of sleep, but because she had been thinking about meeting Sebastian since what had happened. He didn't even try to talk to her after the incident. All she wanted was Sebastian to apologise and then move out of her life.

"Give it a break, Raphael. She is tired", Simon defended Clary. She heard his voice and remembered Simon and Izzy at the party. Both wanting one another, pure love. Clary looked at Simon, he wore a genuine smile and looked at Clary with happiness in his eyes. _He doesn't have to know, _she thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Just tired, barely slept anything", Clary said casually and they began their lesson.

When the bell rang Jace was waiting for Clary outside her classroom. He was going to follow her around school all day like a guard. _Nice, I got a sexy guard at least._

The day passed by, she hadn't seen Sebastian anywhere. He hadn't even turned up during lunch. Even though he wouldn't be aloud coming near Clary by any chance. Izzy had known something had happened during the party, but she was unsure exactly what and didn't discuss it any further. She knew that it was personal business and Clary would eventually tell her.

The last lesson was English. She had feared this lesson all day. She knew this was the one time she would meet Sebastian at last. Her heart began beating hard in her chest, she was nervous. Jace was walking next to Clary, now and then he gazed over at her and gave her a small smile. A reassuring smile that he would protect her no matter what.

"I'm right next to you if you want me to hit him." He winked and they walked on and opened the door to the drama saloon.

They went to the stage and everyone was waiting on them. Clary eyes connected with Sebastian's immediately. He looked at her with a poker face, she couldn't register any emotion, if he regretted what had happened or not. She sat next to Jace, he had seen Sebastian as well and his eyes were flashing with anger. She took his hand in her small one, to prevent any action and for herself. She wanted to feel his warmth; it kept her calm from her thoughts.

"Today, we'll do the ballroom scene, so everyone will wear a mask. You can keep your own clothes this time", Miss Farichild announced. She seemed tired as well, "Magnus, please hand them their masks."

Magnus was holding a box full of masks; every single one of them was covered in glitter. She smiled to herself, she liked Magnus's glitter obsession. Then she remembered him and Alec making out. Clary was eyeing Magnus carefully. _Yeah, they are adorable together._ She smiled when Magnus gave her the blue mask. He winked at her and walked away. _Did he see me stare or did he remember when I came in to their room._ She hadn't been discreet.

Then they all stood up, they had practised this scene before. Clary was facing Sebastian. She could feel her stomach twist. The sight of him made her nauseas. She couldn't do this. _Breath in, breath out._

"I'll take him down if you want", Jace whispered to Clary's ears. She looked at him, she wanted to say yes but she shook her head. A disappointed look went through Jace's face, but it was soon covered up by a straight face.

"I can do this", she assured him and he went to his position on stage.

"Start from _If I profane…"_, Mr. Branwell said.

Sebastian took a step closer, so did Clary. He locked his eyes with her, still not showing any emotion. He opened his mouth.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Clary twitched when she heard him say kiss. _Hell no. _"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?" He was closer to her now, an arm length from each other.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." _Why didn't Romeo be more religious and prayed for his soul?_ She took a step closer to Sebastian. It was all in the script and now she hated it. She hated everything. Sebastian, the play, the fact she was Juliet. She could feel herself become warm out of frustration.

"Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Clary froze, which wasn't how it was said in the script. She didn't want to move forward. At first Sebastian was confused, but he just took an extra step instead.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake", Clary said annoyed through clenched teeth. She didn't want to be powerless and the way he had ignored what had happened made her angry. She couldn't control herself. Her hands were shaking. Yet nobody seemed to really care what she was doing. _Maybe they think I'm PMSing right now._

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." As Sebastian said these words, he leaned in closer to kiss her. Clary was boiling; he took her for a fool. _Kissing me without even trying to apologise what he had done. Kissing me without caring about my feelings?_ She snapped out just in time and took one step back. He gave her an questionably look before the whole room was filled with the sound of a loud slap. She had raised her hand and slapped him hard on his cheek. It became red and the lines of her hand were becoming clear. The whole room fell in silence as everyone was watching what just had happened.

_Fuck you, Verlac._

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

**Does anyone listen to Lana Del Rey? I have her new album on spotify and they are playing on repeat right now. Can't. Stop. Listening. SHE IS SO AWESOME! I have Money Power Glory stuck in my head. So amazing and dark..**

**I have everything you guys request in mind so you know, but I can't take things as fast as some of you want. ZORRY FOR NOT BEING ZORRY ;)**

**I was thinking about starting a bookblog, would anyone want to read it if I did? Yes or no? Good or bad idea? Give me a thought :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo guys! Thank you for all the follow, favorite and reviewing! Both the story and me as an author. Is the story really that good?**

***The TMI characters belongs to CC* I wish Jace was mine. The story belongs to me.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

**JPOV**

The whole room was quite. Everyone staring at Clary and Sebastian. They had heard the slap, it was loud and hard. Sebastian was holding his face where she had hit him and nobody said anything. _Probably shocked to do anything_. It was like the whole room was frozen for the moment and Jace smiled to himself. He was proud of his Clary, she had stood up for herself in a way.

"What was that for?", Sebastian asked, his eyes shot daggers if they could. _Is he fucking joking? He tried to rape her and hasn't said anything to her since then._

Clary just stood there, wide eyed and mouth open. Jace could see how her brain was trying to process what he just had asked. The question was boiling inside of Jace as well. _He must be joking. I'll hit that idiot._

Clary began to flush, it wasn't out of embarrassment, but out of anger. She was curling her tiny hands into balls as she stared at Sebastian. "Are you serious?"

Sebastian went silent. _Maybe he understood at last._

"After what you did on Izzy's party, you are asking me what I just did? Are you fucking serious?", Clary shouted angrily at Sebastian. This would be amusing if it wasn't a touching subject. Then within a second Clary punched Sebastian in the eye. He staggered back, surprised of what just had happened. He was even angrier now and about to jump on Clary but Jace was faster. He blocked the attack and pushed Sebastian away as everyone began to move. They suddenly woke up out of the trans, the scene they saw was not something they would see everyday.

"Enough with you three!", Mr. Branwell shouted. He was furious.

"You three have detention for a week. Clary, I'm disappointed of your actions today", Miss Fairchild said and gave Clary a disappointed look. Clary's expression changed, from anger to sorrow. She was upset and it hurt Jace that nobody knew why she did what she did.

All three of the students nodded their heads in acceptance. Knowing they wouldn't get out of the detention. Sebastian was the only one who tried to protest. He was holding his eye which was turning purple.

"Why should I have detention? It was Clary and Jace who jumped on me?", he pleaded innocently.

"As I was observing you were about to jump on Clary and God knows what you would to her if Jace didn't stop you. Maybe she has a reason for her actions and what she did was against our school laws but for you trying to attack her has equal punishment", Miss Fairchild explained, "now go to room A206."

**.o.O.o.**

**CPOV**

_Wow, detention. I never knew I would get that. Mom will freak out about this._ Clary sat at her table, heads down. She was disappointed at herself and angry for not having the strength to control herself for her actions. She knew what she did was wrong but she just lost it. _I guess it's true what they say about red heads._

Clary smiled to herself. That was something Jace's used to say, he always made fun out of her hair and finally it made sense. She looked to her left and saw Jace, he was doodling on his paper. They all were supposed to do their homework, but that wasn't in everyone's interest. There was a reason why most of them were there. Jace stopped with what he was doing and looked up and met Clary's gaze. Locking it.

_Why is he so hot so suddenly?_ Clary asked herself and smiled to him. He winked back and gave her his famous smirk. _Why am I feeling this? He's my best friend, but the butterflies say something else. Wait what am I thinking? Jace would probably laugh at me for this. I think I'm falling for him, once and for all._

Clary was blushing and it crept to her cheeks. Jace noticed her red face and smiled wider with an eyebrow up questionably. _He noticed. Oh God, I hope he didn't understand what I had thought._ Clary closed her eyes and looked away. She didn't want to see Jace for a minute, trying to forget what she just had thought. Clary looked to her right and faced Sebastian. He was grinning at her and his black eyes seemed darker because of the black eye he had gotten.

"What", Clary mouthed. The sight of Sebastian annoyed her. He just smiled and turned away.

"You are dismissed. I will see some of you tomorrow." Mr Lovelace said and looked at the few students in the room with a disappointed and disgusted look. It wasn't a nice view to see "children" behaving like them.

"Come on little red, pack your stuff faster", Jace hurried Clary. Clary remembered what she had thought and suddenly she felt nervous for Jace's presence.

"Don't stress me, Goldilocks. I'll take my time if I want", Clary answered back and when she was done packing she took slow steps to tease Jace. She could see him becoming even more impatience and without a word he lifted Clary and went faster to their lockers.

"Jace, put me down", Clary giggled and tried to wiggle out of his grip. He was laughing too. An unusual sound since his mother fell into coma.

"Never."

"Goldilocks, seriously." Jace couldn't take it serious when Clary was giggling as much as she did. They reached Clary's locker and that was when he put her down. Both had had a good laugh and were smiling to each other. Clary sticks her tongue out, like when she did when she was younger. She didn't care if it was childish, she was too happy to care.

"Put your tongue back, young and rather small lady", Jace said, trying to sound like an adult, but failed. Clary giggled even more.

"Or else?", Clary asked teasingly and stick her tongue out again.

Jace put his hands on each side beside Clary's head, caging her between Jace and the locker. Clary's heart was beating fast. She was silent and she could almost swear he could hear her heart race in her chest. _Oh God what is he trying to do?_

Jace inched closer to her and she could feel his warmth, he smelt like lemon and honey. His natural scent mixed with artificial scent. Clary closed her eyes, ready for Jace to kiss her, but the kiss never came.

"Or else I'll put you in these situations and make you nervous. I can see you're uncomfortable with this, so why not."

He had unevenly whispered the words in her ear and slowly pulled away. Clary frowned, she was disappointed because she wanted to kiss him. _I want my best friend to kiss me. What's wrong with you, Clary?_ Then Jace let her out of her cage and turned around to walk away.

"Breath before you pass out, little red."

**.o.O.o.**

**JPOV**

_Why didn't I kiss her when I had the opportunity? I could see her ready for it, or maybe I'm mixing the signals._

Jace was sitting next to his mother, she had survived two surgeries and the doctors had said she was recovering from her coma and would wake up anytime soon. Her eyes moved behind her eyelids. She was dreaming.

_Why can't I just say what I feel for her? Why is it so hard?_ Jace asked himself. He was angry for being so weak and afraid of Clary's reaction. He didn't want to ruin anything between them by saying something inappropriate. Jace was deep in thoughts, battling between telling his true feelings for Clary or keep it a secret. _What would she say?_

Jace had seen Clary grow up. His best friend who he had been in love with almost since senior year began. He knew he had feeling for her before, but it never came in his mind that he was actually in love with her. That those feelings had turned to something else as they had grown up together. Because Clary was his best friend, he tried to drown his feeling with other girls, but nothing stopped his feelings towards his best friend.

Jace woke up from his thoughts because of the vibration from his phone. Clary. She knew how to make him happy. She was so careful with others, she always helped everyone else before helping herself. Always put others before herself. Even now when she needs someone to comfort her.

**Any progress? ~ C**

_**Not yet, she's moving a bit. ~ J**_

**Can you come here later? ~ C**

_**Ofc I can. I'll be there around 9 ~ J**_

**Great, I have food and cookies ~ C**

"Jace…"

Jace snapped out of his phone and looked up. It was his mother who had said his name, but her eyes were still closed. _Maybe I'm going insane_.

Then she slowly opened her eyes. "Jace." She hadn't moved or talked for weeks and now she had said his name for the first time. He had missed her too much. His sweet and caring mother.

Jace stood up and held his mother hand. "I'm her, mom, I'm here."

Celine smiled and a tear fell down her cheek, then she fell asleep again.

"I love you, mom", Jace whispered and kissed her hand. She had been awake for a minute and that was all Jace needed now. He smiled and sat next to her a little longer before visiting hour was over.

**.o.O.o.**

Jace was outside Clary's door. He knocked. No answer. _That's odd._ He knocked again and he heard light footsteps. Then suddenly a loud bang.

"Shit", Clary yelled from inside.

The door was opened by Clary with tears in her eyes. "What happened?", Jace asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just hit my knee on the table", Clary said and waved it off. He saw her wipe away some tears when she turned around.

"Clumsy as always, little red", Jace teased and smirked.

"Hello Jonathan", a dark voice called from the kitchen when they passed the kitchen door. Jace stopped and went closer to the kitchen so he could face Valentine.

"Hello Sir", Jace answered Valentine. Always afraid of him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?", Valentine asked. Clary turned around with amused eyes and mouthing, "Good luck". Jace brought up his brow, like a question. He knew Clary hated when someone did that eyebrow thing. She shrugged and pulled her tongue out. _Just like a child._

"Yes Sir."

Jace went into the kitchen where Valentine sat. He was reading from the newspaper. _Does anyone still do that?_ Jace asked himself.

"How's your mother?"

"She is doing better, still recovering. Thank you for your concern." Jace knew that Valentine didn't like Jace so much now when his daughter is mature and still so attached to Jace. It was every fathers fear to see his daughter in the bed with a boy and that didn't stop him even if it was Jace. Clary's best friend.

"And your father?"

"He's fine."

"Jonathan, I want to talk about Clarissa. She has been acting weird lately. Have you done anything to hurt her?", Valentine asked and looked up seriously from his newspaper.

Jace swallowed hard and shook his head. "No Sir, I would never hurt her."

"I know", Valentine mumbled, "however there's something going on, I know that. If you know what, tell me now."

Valentine demanded the truth but Jace has promised Clary not to tell.

"Sir, I don't know what's wrong to be honest." Jace was lying and he could almost guess Valentine could see that and he frowned.

"I hope so Jace. That's why I want to talk about something else."

Jace nodded silently. It was an uncomfortable situation and he could almost guess what Valentine wanted to say. He was praying for a rescue. _I know I don't talk to You up there, but I need Your help now._

Clary walked in to the kitchen, like the prayer was answered. Jace smiled to himself. _Thank you._

"Can I take Jace now?", she asked. She was smiling like the innocent girl she always was.

Valentine just nodded and went back to what he was doing before he talked to Jace. He gave Jace one more look when Clary turned around and Jace followed her out of the kitchen.

"You can breath now, Goldilocks", Clary whispered and dragged Jace with her to her room. Jace let go of his breath.

"What did he say?", Clary asked and sat on her bed. She was yawing, but covered her mouth in time. Jace watched her actions, he was staring at Clary's lips and then he realized what he was doing. He felt a small flush creeping up.

"Nah he just asked about my mother", Jace said, "then about you."

"Did you say anything?", Clary asked with panic in her voice.

"No, I didn't", Jace reassured Clary and she smiled out of relief.

"Good. Jace, I'm sorry for giving you detention when it was my fault."

"It's cool, little red. I liked your attack on Sebastian." Jace smiled of the memory.

"I hate him. I never knew I would ever say something like that, but I hate him."

"I know Clary, what he did was wrong and not right. He deserves what you did."

Clary put her head in her tiny hands and began crying. Jace went to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't cry, little red. He doesn't deserve you. You are too perfect for him."

_Come on Jace, just tell her that you love her_. However Jace couldn't manage doing that. Not in this state. So they sat there for a while until he could feel Clary's heavy breathing. She was fast asleep in their embrace, her eyes puffy for all the crying. Jace sighed as he put her on her side on the bed. Jace went to change from his clothes to something more comfortable and then went back to Clary and lay next to her. She turned so she was snuggled against Jace.

_Why is it so hard? Three words, eight letters._

Jace woke up before Clary, it was 7.30 am. She was drooling all over Jace's shirt and he smiled to himself thinking how cute Clary was in her dream state. She just looked like an innocent girl, a child. She moved a little and then slowly opened her eyes. She seemed lost and confused. As she always looked like when she woke up and then she looked over at Jace. She smiled. Then it hit Jace, he gave her an evil smile.

"Do you know what day it is today?", Jace asked in an evil voice that matched his smile.

"Shit", Clary exclaimed.

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

**The one who can guess why it's a special day will have a guest appearance in the story (write your name in the comment). ;)**

**To answer a few questions:**

**1. MI car-cra A bookblog is a blog where I will review books I've read and give my opinion about it.**

**2. & Ravenwalker321 I love Lana Del Rey and picking one favorite song is so hard to do. There are so many, but I guess I really love Born to Die. It's so dark and meaningful. Like we should take our life more serious and live it to the max. **

**3. My place of origin is Sweden. Köttbullar! Yeah I whis I could use google translate but that would just make the sentences weird. Hejdå.**

**4. Boredsowritting01 Sorry (not sorry) for taking it to slow. I never liked it when the main characters went straight into a relationship. But don't worry. We want the tension. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ya'll! First of all thank you all for your support in every way that is possible. Much love and much glitter to you guys!**

***The characters of TMI belongs to CC* - This story/plot belongs to me!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

**CPOV**

"Jace, don't you even think about touching me", Clary warned him. She tried to back away, but because she was still in bed she fell off and landed on the floor. Her vision went blank for five seconds before it came back and she saw Jace evil smirk on his face.

"Oh little red, why not? It only happens once a year", he said in a low voice, "it's tradition."

"No. It's your stupid tradition. Leave me alone."

Before Clary could do anything Jace was sitting on top of her and began to tickle her.

"No, please stop", Clary begged between her laugh. Her face had turned a few shades red and she laughed quietly not wanting her parents to wake up to the scene they would see. It would be inappropriate for Jace sitting on her like that, even if he always did it. He leaned in, closer to Clary compared to a few seconds ago.

"Happy birthday, little red", he whispered in her ear. She shivered of the closeness and Jace could feel it. He smiled. He knew he could affect Clary that way. He didn't move away from his close position. Just looking at Clary with his gold coloured eyes. Clary felt the butterflies in her stomach when he stopped with the tickling. Just stared at each other, then Jace eyes moved to Clary's lip. She did the same as their faces came closer. Still looking at each other like they could see one another's soul. Their noses touched, Clary closed her eyes, not caring if Jace did it or not. She felt his soft lips brush against her own. As soon as they had shared the small kiss Clary felt fireworks. He sat up and looked shocked. Clary opened her eyes in surprise, she wanted more than a peck on the lips.

"Clary, I-I'm s-sorry", he stammered. He was blushing. _Such a cute sight._

He was about move away when Clary couldn't hold it, she tried to sit but with Jace on top of her it was hard. She gripped his cheeks, pulled him closer to herself and kissed him. At first it was stiff and out of surprise kind of kiss, that was Clary's first thought. But it could be an imagination because he relaxed in her embrace and kissed Clary back just as fast. At first the kiss was slow and careful but then the kiss became more hungrily. He licked her bottom lip, trying to get an entrance and finally she opened her mouth. Clary gasped when he deepened the kiss with his tongue. _I'm in heaven._

Jace had his hands on either side of Clary, trying to support them both from not laying on the floor. Clary removed her hands from Jace's cheeks and put them in his hair. _Just as soft as always_. Clary smiled to herself and she could feel Jace smile against her lips.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Clary pushed Jace away in the same time as he darted away from Clary. It was like they had got an electric shock from each other. Jace was on the bed and Clary on the floor. Her face flushing and she was trying to catch her breath. In their embrace they had forgot their lack of oxygen and Clary could see that Jace was trying to catch his breath as well. The door opened slowly.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Clarissa", Clary's parents sang in unison," happy birthday to you."

They came in to the room like they did every year. They had brought her breakfast as usual with presents. They smiled to their daughter, it was a day of happiness. Then Clary's mom saw Clary's red and swollen lips. She raised a brow to Clary who was turning red. _Damn I wish I could do that. No wait, that's not important right now. Mom can see that we kissed, why would she do that._ Clary could only smile and try to hide her lips by sucking them in.

"Clarissa, why are you on the floor?", Jocelyn asked and gave Jace a short glance. He turned began to flush and turned his gaze away on a spot on the wall. _He's blushing, so cute_, Clary thought.

"I was dreaming and fell from the bed", Clary tried to explain. Now Valentine was giving them a suspicious look. He had realised that Jace was in Clary's bed and gave him a judging look before both of Clary's parents turned to Clary and smiled. They handed her two presents.

"Open them and then eat breakfast. You have 30 minutes before going to school", Valentine said and they went out of the room whispering to each other. They both gave Clary and Jace a quick glance before the door was closed.

"That was tense", Clary said. It had been an awkward moment. They didn't even wait for her to open her presents, so she put them aside and began eating her breakfast. Jace was sitting quietly on the bed and looked on one of their pictures from when they were younger. Both Jace and Clary had lost a tooth that day. He had a small smile on his lips.

"Jace, come here and eat", Clary said. He turned to Clary and smiled innocently. Clary felt her heart skip a beat. _I guess this is how it feels when you fall in love._

**.o.O.o.**

**CPOV**

Art was Clary's first lesson. She was sitting on her usual spot with Simon and Raphael. Both of them smiling wide and happy at her. She knew that they knew it was her birthday or else they wouldn't smile like two idiots.

"Cumpleaños feliz, pelirojo", Raphael said and hugged Clary tightly, "eighteen and just as loca."

"Yeah, so loca you'll be surprised", Clary giggled. She liked Raphael, he was always so nice and charming with his Spanglish. He let her go and Clary eyed him a quickie before Simon embraced her into a hug as well.

"Happy birthday, Clary", he whispered.

"Thanks Si", Clary answered. She liked her friends in art class, they both were nice and gentle to her. _Always caring._ They began their lesson and talked all the time. They were even scolded a few times but that didn't stop them from talking.

At lunch Isabelle had brought Clary a cake. Clary was eyeing the cake suspiciously. _Did she bake it?_

"Izzy, did you bake this?", Jace asked the question Clary was thinking about. She glanced at Jace and saw him focusing on the cake as well.

"Yes I did", Isabelle answered happily. Jace looked at Clary and tried to hold a laugh. _He's so cute._ "Now cut the cake, Clary."

Clary took the plastic knife Isabelle handed her, it was from the cafeteria and tried to cut the cake. It was as hard as a rock. Clary laughed. She was holding her stomach and tried to hold back the tears.

Isabelle looked at Clary with an apologetic look while everyone around the table was laughing really hard.

"Are you trying to kill Clary or what?", Simon tried to ask. Isabelle looked at Simon with an angry look and Simon stopped laughing, "I was only joking babe."

"Everyone, seriously. It was a really nice gesture. I appreciate your thought", Clary said and hugged Isabelle tightly, "you are the best, Izzy."

With those words Isabelle relaxed and everyone went back to normal around the table. They ate their food with the sound of chattering around them. Everyone had something to say to one another. That's when the speakers came on and everyone became silent.

"Hello students of Idris high", the voice of their school president said, Cheley-Sara. She was a nice girl and perfect for president. She had won the students heart because she wasn't one of those fake girls that tried to be on the top all the time by being mean. Even Clary had voted for her to become the school president, "today is a special day for one of our students. Why? Because it's her birthday. This is a request from Sebastian Verlac to his girl Clarissa Morgenstern."

Clary stiffed. _No fucking way_. She was furious now. Jace looked over at Clary with a concerned look. "Keep it cool" he mouthed.

"Can everyone stand up and sing to our birthday girl?" Everyone listened to Cheley-Sara and stood up. Then everyone began singing the birthday song, while looking at Clary who felt stupid and not knowing what to do. It wasn't Cheley-Sara's fault, she just did what she could to gain the students trust. _I swear I'll hit him if I see him._

When everyone had sung the song they sat down. Clary's face turning into a new kind of shade of red. This was something she didn't like, something she didn't want. This kind of attention was a fear she had and now it became true. She was done eating and stood up to throw her things before the rest of her table had reacted. She turned around and faced Sebastian. Everyone was looking at them with excitement.

"Clary, my dear, happy birthday", Sebastian said and pulled her in and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. The cafeteria was so silent Clary could hear a needle fall. At first Clary didn't react at all, it was so sudden. However as soon as their lips connected for that brief moment her head began working again. The clogs turning fast. She pushed Sebastian away, hard.

"What the fuck are you doing? Don't touch me", Clary yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to them with wide eyes.

"Clary babe-", Sebastian began.

"Don't babe me, you disgusting pig. After everything you did to me, you should be happy that you are standing here. Don't talk to me. Ever. Again."

Sebastian was startled. He just stared at Clary, he didn't expect that. She turned away before anyone could do anything and ran out of the cafeteria. She ran to the girl's bathroom. She was angry and paced in the bathroom back and forth with frustrating steps. The door opened and Isabelle walked in. Clary turned around and hugged her friend without a hesitation. Isabelle held Clary tightly to herself and stroke her hair. Isabelle was careful with Clary, like she was fragile.

"Don't cry Clary, I'm here."

"Izzy, I never told you this... But at your party… Sebastian. He tried… he forced himself on me", Clary stuttered. She didn't know how to break the secret to Isabelle.

"Did he?", Isabelle was in shock.

"No, Jace was there in time, to save me." Isabelle looked slightly relieved to hear that.

"Oh God. Have you told your parents about this? You have to report this", Isabelle said with a concerned voice. Clary knew it was a serious case, but she couldn't do it.

"Not yet, Izzy. I can't."

"Clary, seriously. You have to tell someone. He can't get away with this like that." Isabelle was very serious by now. She had let Clary go from the hug and held her shoulders.

"Clary, you have to talk to someone, or else I'll do it."

"No, I'll tell. Just don't. I'll tell my parents. When the time is here. Just not now", Clary pleaded. She wasn't ready for her parents to know about this, not yet.

"I hope so Clary, I really hope so. For your own good"

**.o.O.o.**

**JPOV**

Jace had boiled when he saw Sebastian kiss Clary. _Who did he think he was?_ He never had a chance to hit Sebastian hard in the face before everyone in the cafeteria was moving. It had been an awkward situation for Sebastian after Clary's little outbreak. Nobody knew where to look, it was anywhere except at Sebastian. _Right at him._

Now Jace was sitting beside his mother who was sleeping. She had wakened up earlier when Jace was at school. Luckily Michael had been next to her. She hadn't said much. Just "I love you" and then drifted to sleep. Jace sighed. It was hard for him to see his mother in bed, but when the doctors had said she was recovering it had been a relief for Jace. _She's going to be all right._

He began to think about Clary, this morning they had kissed. It wasn't something he had made her to do. Jace might have seduced Clary, but she had done the same thing. She was in the kiss as much as Jace had been. He had felt the sparks when they kissed. It was like fireworks played in a distance. Her soft lips against his. He shivered from the thought of her lips. It had been so nice and the kiss had been better than he expected. _My dearest, little Clary._

"Are you cold, darling?", the nurse asked sweetly. Her name was Chloe, Jace read from her nametag. She gave him a caring look, like Jace's mother gave him when she wanted to comfort Jace.

"No I'm fine", Jace said politely.

"I must say visiting hour is over, but you can come back tomorrow", Chloe said, "It's very kind of you to come here and visit your mother. My years as a nurse I've seen much. This is probably one of the few things that make me smile. You are a very caring son. She is a lucky mother to have you as a son."

Jace smiled to the nurse. It meant more to him than he actually thought it would do.

"Thank you, mam, it's nice to hear something like that", Jace said. His voice had faltered a bit. He wanted to cry, his tears close to the edge. This was too much for him, it had been weeks without his mothers love. He had only his father's cold love to comfort him, which wasn't much.

Chloe came closer and gave Jace hug. It was a hug he had missed a lot. A motherly kind of hug he hadn't got since his mother had fallen in coma. Jace appreciated Chloe's effort and caring. The hug meant a lot. He had missed these kinds of hugs.

"It's going to be alright."

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

**I couldn't just pick one name, it was really hard and I felt really mean to do that, so I'll just try to put all of the names I got somewhere in the story. At least I'll try. To**** all of you who guessed, it was Clary's birthday ofc. The story is OOC and I always had a problem knowing when Clary's birthday was in the book so I just made it up after Halloween instead.**

**JaceHerondale17 - I love the engagement there, for remembering the birthday tradition. :D**

**Boredsowritting01 - sorry if it looked like I accused you or something. I just wanted to say my ****thought, didn't mean to look it so harsh. Questionability is probably a word, or else it can be a new word! :)**

**Nira Avalon - I speak Swedish, Persian, Spanish and English, fluently on all of them except Spanish. I almost speak fluently on Spanish, not yet tho. And I'm learning my fifth language which is Russian. **

**AnonMOTHAFUCKA - I laughed so much at that comment! Funniest comment for the moment! :')**

**I have some other stories in my mind, do you want me to update a new story? (I'll keep writing this one as well)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ya'll! Thank you guys for everything! Reviews, favorite and follows! Glitter to you all. 3**

***I don't own the characters, they belong to CC* - I only own the plot/story.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

**CPOV**

Clary sat alone in her room. _I just turned 18, and here I am like usual. Not much has changed._ She sighed.

She had celebrated the rest of her birthday at home with her parents, Isabelle and Simon. Jace hadn't been there because of his mother had wakened up earlier today and he didn't want to miss her eyes open one more time. Clary understood that and she wasn't upset of his absence. He missed his mother and Clary wouldn't stop him for seeing him. They had celebrated with cake that had pink frosting and strawberries. It had an overload on cream but Clary didn't mind, it was her favourite kind of cake so she had eaten it with enjoyment. Clary had a fun time with her near and dear ones, they had talked about memories and random things, danced and played games. She had forgotten about the Sebastian incident during the evening but as soon as Isabelle brought it up Clary frowned. Isabelle had said that Clary had to tell her parents about everything he had done and Clary had said she would do that.

When Isabelle and Simon had gone home, Jocelyn began cleaning up and Valentine had some work to do, so Clary went to her bedroom where she was now. She sat by the window, drawing the silhouette of the buildings in front of their apartment. It was cold, and Clary wore her t-shirt and shorts pyjamas. She was in her own world, humming quietly to herself. She had been so angry at school, for what Sebastian had done. _Why does he keep ignoring the whole thing? And the way he acted, so nonchalant. He's such a dick head._

"Who's a dick head?", the voice of her father filled the room. Clary froze and looked up.

"Did I say that out loud?", Clary asked stupidly. She didn't know her father would come in to her room and she didn't realise she had said anything out loud either.

"Yes and I still want to know who you are talking about", Valentine said demanding. _Now I know why Jace is so scared of my father._

Clary hesitated before she answered. "It's this boy at school, Sebastian. He has been mean to me for a while and it simply pisses me off."

Clary saw her fathers face change, he was frowning. Nobody messed with his daughter. "I'll come by tomorrow and talk to your principal."

"Dad, you don't have to come", Clary tried to wave it off, "it's nothing."

"Has Jonathan done anything to help you?"

"Yes, dad, he saved me every time the boy tried to be mean", Clary said and felt her eyes burn. She was thinking about what had happened at that party. She didn't want to cry in front of her father, not now. Luckily she was strong and fought back the threatening tears.

"Good, good", Valentine muttered and Clary felt herself relax a bit. Maybe she had won the argument and he wouldn't come to school, "but I'm still coming tomorrow."

Clary went stiff didn't want him to come, it would only make everything into a bigger mess. "Okay." Was all Clary could say right now. She was defeated. No matter what she would say or do, Valentine wouldn't change his mind.

Valentine said "Happy birthday" one last time and left the room with Clary alone again. Then Jocelyn came in; she hugged her daughter in an embrace of motherly love. She was crying.

"Mom, why are you crying? Are you hurt?", Clary asked alerted. Ever since Jace's mother had fallen into a coma, Clary was worried about her own mother. She couldn't lose her like that.

"I'm just so happy to have you in my life, my sweet little girl. You're practically an adult now", Jocelyn said and smiled as she watched her daughter, "you've grown, but you'll still be my little girl."

Clary smiled and felt some tears down her cheeks. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart", Jocelyn said and kissed her daughter on the forehead before she went out of the room, turning the lights off, "goodnight."

"Goodnight mom", Clary whispered and the door closed again. She turned the small lamp beside her window on. Soon the whole house was silent, her parents had gone to sleep but Clary wasn't sleepy. She was still struggling with her coherent thoughts. She saw a flash of gold outside her window and began to think about Jace. She had kissed him and it felt right in every way. _But he's your best friend._

Best friend. That word was twirling in her head. Jace, her best friend since kindergarten. She couldn't ruin this, not their friendship. _I must end this thing now._ She couldn't do this, ruin what they had for such a long time. _It's just your hormones tricking you._ She heard her phone vibrate, so she took it up and saw one new message in the inbox.

_Open your door ~ J_

Clary felt her heart beat faster as she opened her bedroom door quietly. She tiptoed to the front door and unlocked the door. On the other side was Jace. He had a genuine smile on his face and Clary felt her heart skip a beat. _Seriously, stop doing that. It will be the death of me._

She smiled and took Jace's hand and pulled him to her room after she closed the front door. When they were in Clary's room he was giving Clary the Manhattan-look. His eyes went up and down her body and she shivered just by that. He smirked.

"Making you nervous?", he whispered and took a step forward.

Clary swallowed. "Yes", she breathed out.

"Why would I do that? We've been in these kind of situations before", he said calmly and took another step forward. Clary took automatically a step back. She didn't want to be near him, afraid of what she would do if he were standing to close to her. _Those situations were different, before what I felt for you._

"Are you afraid?", he asked and took another step. He was closer to Clary know. She was breathing faster.

"N-no", Clary stuttered. Jace smiled, showing his white teeth.

"You're too cute when you are nervous, do you know that?", Jace asked and took the last step to Clary. She was backed up against the door and he put his hands on both of her sides, caging her like he had done in school. He leaned in, coming closer. Clary lifted her chin and tried to come near as they shared a light kiss. Neither of them went deeper than that. Clary repelled.

"Jace, we… I… I can't do this", Clary whispered and looked at Jace with her reindeer eyes. Jace didn't let her go from the cage and just watched her.

"Why not?", he whispered back.

"Because you're my best friend, I don't want to ruin this", Clary said. She felt her heart sink in her chest. _I want more than friendship._

"Clary, I can't keep it like that, I can't be your friend anymore", Jace said with sad eyes. She knew he wanted more than just friends, she felt the same.

"I-", Clary began but Jace put a finger on her lip.

"Let me finish, little red", he said, "I can't be with you anymore if you're with other guys that isn't me. I hate to see you with someone else, kissing someone else. When you were with Sebastard I had to pretend liking him when I actually hated him. I don't want to be near you if you have someone else in your life. I love you, Clary. I love you too much to let you go to someone else."

Clary stared wide-eyed at Jace. She didn't want to hear that, his feelings for her.

"Jace, it's just a crush. You'll get over it", Clary began. What could she say?

"No, that's the problem. At first I thought it was a crush, but as I grew up my feelings developed. I don't want anyone else but you. I love you."

_What should I say? This is as hard for me as it is to him. I don't want to ruin anything. Maybe I should give us a chance._ Clary was puzzled about what to say. She didn't know.

"I know that you feel something for me as well, maybe you love me too. Because today, our kiss this morning. Our kiss now. I could feel the spark as much as you could. We are meant to be together", Jace continued. He seemed afraid for something. Maybe rejection.

"Jace", was all Clary said when he looked up at her with hope in his eyes, "just don't hurt me."

Without hesitation Jace smiled as he attacked Clary in a kiss. Clary gasped for the sudden attack and kissed him back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed their lips connection. She felt his hand coming down on her waist as she put her hands around his neck. He licked and sucked her bottom lip for an entrance and Clary opened her mouth. His tongue exploring her mouth. He pulled Clary closer to himself, trying to close the distance between them and in the same time pushed them both to the door. Clary enjoyed every second of being with Jace and this was something new and unexplored. She loved it. Clary put her left leg up on Jace's waist and he helped her up, locking her legs around his waist. He held her thighs and moved to Clary's bed. He put her down gently and broke the kiss, he lay beside her. Both of them trying to catch their breaths. Clary smiled to herself.

"Jace, I love you", Clary whispered. She needed to say that, because it was the truth after all. She loved her best friend before and she loved him now.

Jace chuckled. "I know." Was all he said before he began kissing her again. It was a passionate kiss, he was careful and Clary liked that. He put one hand on her waist and the other one cupping her cheek. Clary moved her hand under his shirt, feeling his stomach she wanted to touch for a while. It was harder than she expected.

"Take it off", Clary mumbled when he gave her butterfly kisses. Then with a little help from Clary his shirt was thrown across the room. She gazed at him in the moonlight. He was shining in the light, "you are beautiful."

"My sweet little red", Jace said and saw Clary yawn. She was tired. It had been a long day and now she needed sleep, "tired?"

"Yes. We can end this some other time", Clary said sleepily. She felt the bed move and the empty space from where Jace had laid was cold.

"Happy birthday, little red", Jace whispered and kissed her forehead.

**.o.O.o.**

**CPOV**

Clary was waiting outside the principal's office with her father and Sebastian. She was thinking about last night, about Jace and his lips. He had slept beside her all night and they went to school together arm in arm as they did when they were younger. She had been happy the whole day and walked around with a huge smile on her face. Whenever someone asked what it was for, she just waved them off and said she simply was happy.

The waiting room was grey and red, it only contained one plant among the four black chairs and table. She was still smiling to herself, but more discreetly. She didn't want her father or Sebastian to think she was she was smiling out of malice. Especially Sebastian who was glaring at Clary with cold eyes. They were both brought out from their English lesson from the principal with Valentine behind her. It was better like that, their rehearsal was quite dramatic with Clary not wanting to kiss Sebastian on the scenes they did and her bitching against him all the time.

"You can come in now", Olivia Penhallow said, the school's principal. She was a middle-aged woman with fair, brown hair and brown eyes. All three of them in the waiting room rose up from their chairs and walked in to the small office. They sat down on the three chairs. Two on the left and one on the right.

"So, what's the reason of this meeting?", Mrs Penhallow asked tiredly.

"My daughter here says that this boy is treating her badly and I don't think that's a right thing", Valentine began, "it's the schools job to help their students against these kind of situations."

"Yes, that's right Mr Morgenstern, but your daughter hasn't reported anything so we couldn't stop anything that we didn't know about", Mrs Penhallow said calmly.

"I know that. That's why I'm here to change that", Valentine said sternly.

"Dad, seriously I don't want to be here, it's nothing", Clary said. She didn't feel comfortable to be in the same room as Sebastian and her father.

"Listen to Clary, she doesn't want to be here as much as I want to be here", Sebastian put in. Clary glared at him annoyingly.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you", Clary snapped.

"Well, it's because of you I'm here, right?", Sebastian smirked wickedly. _Ugh I hate that look on his face._

"My ass it's my fault. If it weren't for you and your disgusting behaviour we wouldn't be here", Clary said. She realised she had said too much, almost revealing her secret.

"Clarissa, think about your language", Valentine said, "and what do you mean with disgusting behaviour?"

"Clary, you don't have to do this", Sebastian began, trying to save himself. Clary ignored him.

"No, you know what. I'll tell them what you did this Halloween. You couldn't even apologise for what you did, dick head", Clary yelled. She was angry and felt her veins vibrate. Her hands were shaking badly, but she ignored it, "you tried to fucking rape me and didn't even come to apologise."

Clary froze, she had said it out of anger. Olivia Penhallow sat in her chair with a serious face, looking at Sebastian with disgust. Valentine's face changed from blank to disgust to hate. He had heard everything. Clary could see how he tried to refrain himself from doing anything bad to Sebastian. Sebastian himself was sitting on his chair in shock, his face turning red.

"Excuse me", Mrs Penhallow broke the silence, "did I hear right?"

"No… Yes… Yes, you heard me once", Clary said angrily. She was still shaking out of frustration of Sebastian's rudeness. _How dare that dick head behave like that?_

"Sebastian, that's a serious crime you did, you know what that will mean to you right now?", Olivia asked Sebastian seriously.

Sebastian was quiet. "It's not my fault, Mrs Penhallow. I was drunk and didn't know what I did."

"Bullshit", Clary yelled.

"Clarissa your language", Valentine said before he turned to Sebastian, "you know that doesn't help you for what you did. The fact that you tried to rape someone is a crime. With or without alcohol."

"Yes sir, but I didn't know what I was doing. I don't even remember touching your daughter", Sebastian tried to convince Clary's father and their principal, "I would never touch your daughter without her permission."

Valentine and Mrs Penhallow glanced at each other, trying to communicate mutely.

"Can you two wait outside", Olivia asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

Clary and Sebastian nodded and went out of the office. They sat as far away from each other not saying a word. It was pure hate, Clary shooting daggers at Sebastian every time she caught Sebastian looking at her.

"This is your fault, bitch. You really had to say something."

"If you would be man enough and apologise what you did, we wouldn't be here, dick head."

Silence.

Valentine and their principal were sitting in the office for almost twenty minutes before Mrs Penhallow brought them in. Valentine was angrier than ever and didn't look directly at anyone. Clary and Sebastian took their seats. Clary hold her breath, they were waiting for the result.

"Sebastian, you'll be suspended from school until after the winter holiday", Mrs Penhallow finally said, "don't think we're going easy on you, you have detention for the rest of the school year as well."

Clary smiled.

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

**Hey guys! I've written the first chapter of a new story, but don't know if I should publish it or not. I won't say what it will be about, it will simply be a surprise until I decide to publish the story ;)**

**Pretty much all of your comments makes me smile, it was just that one comment by AnonMOTHAFUCKA that made me laugh. **

"Bruh, come on, update, so we can find out what happened after she slapped that nigga. - AnonMOTHAFUCKA"

**XOXOMCO- yes, I'll write this story in English (my third language) even tho it can contain errors, but what ever this isn't my English essay ;) So I think you should definitely try to publish some stories, just for fun! :D And thanks for that long comment. I felt that the TMI FF's needed a bit of a change, this is how I liked it. Slow and OOC for a while.**

**JaceHerondale17 - Thank you for Sebastard. I borrowed it in the story ;)**

**Percamalec - thank you! Next story I'll keep her birthday in right ****month! :)**

**MI cra-cra - next time it will be hump day! haha! ^^**

**Daire123 - yes, Sebastian was needed. At first I didn't want to make him as bad as he was, but that plan went down. ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey'all! Thank you for reviews, follows and favorites! Glitter to you all!**

***TMI Characters belongs to miss Cassie Clare* - I only own this story and plot.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

**Valentine's POV**

I can't believe this little dipshit tried himself on my daughter. And he's just sitting there smiling. What kind of sick joke is this? The principal can throw her head into a wall, giving the bastard such a light punishment. This must be a fucking joke. My little girl, my poor little girl. I had a bad feeling from the beginning, from the first time I saw that bastard face of his, I knew he would mean trouble. All I can do right now is to be still and calm. _The calm before the storm, I guess._

I smiled calmly to myself and my little girl is giving me quiet the confused face. So innocent and small, even if she just turned eighteen, she's so small and fragile.

"Sir, you can leave now", Olivia, the principal, said. She gave me a small smile, trying to reassure me. Reassure from what exactly? The fact that this dickhead had tried to do something illegal to my little girl is not a joke.

I stood up and walked out of the room with my little Clarissa beside me. She was glancing at me with worried eyes. _Just like a little child._

"How are you, Clarissa?", I asked carefully. She flinched. She seemed afraid at first, but then she gained her strong posture. Her cheeks flushed.

"I'm fine, dad. Let's just go home", she answered innocently. Well, she was my innocent little girl. I just hope that Jonathan takes good care of her. I've seen how he looks at her, he had been doing it for a while. His eyes wanted her, but out of love or lust? Every time she is in the same room he looks at her with that light in his eye. I must have a talk with him later. That boy had saved my little girl from that bastard.

I saw a flash of black from the side. I narrowed my eyes in anger, I know what I just saw.

"Sebastard", I muttered. _Wait, did I just say Sebastard?_

"What?", Clary asked, gazing up at me with her deer eyes. She looked like her mother, the resemblance is uncanny. They are both beautiful women that I love deeply.

"Nothing, go and wait by the car. I'll come in a minute", I said calmly. She looked at me with surprise in her eyes and nodded her head as she darted out of the entrance. She was gone within a minute. Then I turned around and face the little dickhead that was standing by his locker.

I walked, or rather stomped toward him. I was angry, I could feel the anger bubble in side of me. The bubble burst when I met his eyes.

"You fucking dickhead", I yelled and pushed him against the locker, holding his shirt. He was scared, I could see it in his dark eyes, "If you ever go near my daughter I will personally make you regretting your existence."

The I let go of his shirt, he was standing there surprised and didn't move. He had been scared of my action, but now he looked calm and an evilly look was creeping slowly on his face.

"You know sir, that was a threat and what I know that is illegal", the bastard said, looking me right into the eyes. He was daring me.

This boy had some nerves. I could feel hands shaking. I couldn't hit him, that would be too far off my mind and what would people think of me. I just looked him dead in the eyes. "Touch her again, and you'll regret it."

What else could I do? I turned around and went out from this hellhole calling high school. The weather was becoming colder, soon it would be winter. Clary stood outside our navy blue Volvo XC60, talking to someone I couldn't see. _Probably her phone_. She glanced up and saw me walking towards her and the car. I hear her say goodbye to the person she talked to and put her phone back to her pocket. She smiled, but her eyes were sad. I couldn't help it. I went to her and pulled her into a hug and she sobbed. I guess I somehow understood why she kept it all a secret, it was something hard to talk about. It hurt her more and she needed her own time to gather herself before telling someone else.

"My dear, little Clarissa", I mumbled to her head, "I'm here. Don't cry."

She was shaking, but finally she got a hold of herself and let go of the embrace. "I love you, dad." It was a whisper, but that was enough. This bastard had hurt my daughter and right now she needed me. I missed these kinds of hugs, protecting hugs that assured her safety.

"I love you too, baby girl."

**.o.O.o.**

**CPOV**

Clary was sitting in the car in silence with her father next to her, driving to their apartment. Neither of them said a word and Clary was starting to freak out on the inside, she didn't like the silence and the calm from her father. It wasn't like him, usually he was so full of fury when he heard someone had hurt her. This time it wasn't like that. Clary felt more safe in the calmer version of her father, but she felt more protected when he was angry. _Maybe he's changing and doesn't want to do something stupid. Of course it's something like that, what could he do?_

She glanced at her father and when he turned his head to look at her she just turned her head and faced the window.

"Clary, listen. Don't let that bastard come near you. If he ever touches you again, you'll tell me instantly", her father said and Clary could hear anger in his voice. Clary nodded in agreement.

"Is Jonathan coming over today?" Valentine changed subject. In a way Clary felt that like a relief and pause from the whole Sebastian problem.

Clary smiled. The mention of Jace gave her stomach butterflies. She felt a small blush creeping on her cheeks. She shook her head. "No, he's not coming today actually. He got some things to do."

Valentine sat quietly on his place. He was thinking hard on something, and then opened his mouth. "I hope Jonathan takes good care of you."

"Yes, dad. He takes very good care of me. Why wouldn't he?", Clary asked curiously. Her father had seen them together forever and how he treated her. Jace had never hurt Clary by purpose and their incident on her first date with Sebastian was his way of protecting her. _Jace knew Sebastian was an idiot, even tried to protect me. _Clary sighed quietly to herself.

"I've seen him grow up to a young man. And you know how boys can be. I don't want him to use you in a way you don't want to."

Clary shivered. She thought of Sebastian. That was not how boys acted. Jace was protective and careful.

"Jace isn't like other people. He's my best friend and would never hurt me." It was a lie, not everything, but the best friend part. _He's my boyfriend_. But Clary couldn't manage to say anything, it was a secret until they both knew what was going on.

"I hope so Clarissa, he's a nice fellow and it would be a shame if something happened to you two."

"Dad, don't worry. If something ever happens I'll tell you and mom directly", Clary said reassuring her worried father. Nobody would be able to touch her again like Sebastian.

_Except for Jace._

**.o.O.o.**

**JPOV**

Jace hadn't heard from Clary since the yesterday, when she disappeared with the principal together with Sebastian and her father. He knew that "shit was about to go down" as everyone whispered to one another when they had left the stage. Mr Branwell and Miss Fairchild had shot glances to each other. They had been communicating with their eyes.

Clary was walking to her locker with Isabelle when Jace saw her. She seemed out of this world and in her own one while Isabelle was chattering about something. He walked to his friends.

"Hey, Izzy. Hey Clary."

"Hi Jace, what's up? Missed you this morning", Isabelle said. She had a genuine tone, neither happy nor sad.

"I had some things to do before I came to school, missed you big time", Jace said a bit over dramatically and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk to you later", Isabelle said and gave Clary one last worried look before she disappeared among the students. _Probably making her way to Simon._

Clary hadn't even looked up or said anything. She was thinking, and that meant she was blocking everything and everyone out. She didn't even recognise Jace, who stood right in front of her, before he gave her a small shake on her shoulders. She flinched and looked up at Jace.

"Hello, little red. Someone in there?", he asked and carefully knocked on her head, like if it was empty. She smiled one of her innocent smiles and Jace could feel his stomach turn. _That smile is mine._

"Goldilocks. We have to talk", Clary said and gave a small nod to the school entrance.

"Sure."

They walked in silence to the corner of their school. Clary sighed and relaxed a bit. She was safe around Jace.

"So the good new is that Sebastian is expelled from school until next term, and when he's back he'll have detention everyday until graduation", Clary finally said neutral and expressionless. She wasn't happy.

"That's good. You won't see him much then", Jace tried to assure Clary. He could see her struggle back her tears.

"I just don't understand this. It… Everything happened so fast. Shit this is crazy", Clary cried as Jace pulled her into himself, "and dad. He was so calm, that scared me so much. I've never seen him like that. It was like a storm inside of him, his eyes reflexed his emotions. What if he hates me for this?"

"Listen to yourself. Why would he hate you? The only person he should hate is Sebastian, which he probably loathe."

"I know. I mean, what could he actually do to Sebastian? Nothing", Clary sobbed. Her tears wetting Jace's shirt.

"Exactly, so stop crying. That won't take you far", Jace smiled. Clary pulled herself of Jace and looked him in the eyes. Jace dried her tears with his thumbs. It hurt him to see Clary cry, it wasn't an usual sight. Her eyes were red from all the crying. _She's still as beautiful as ever._

"You should have seen mom, she was crying so much yesterday. It pained her when dad told her the news and what had happened. The worst thing is to see ones mother cry, it hurt so much", Clary continued. She had stopped crying.

"I guess that's how you handle it, but luckily it didn't get worse than what it already is. You're a strong girl, Clary and you have your family right next to you. They protect and fight for you. Even I would do anything for you."

"Thank you, Jace. Thank you for everything", Clary whispered and gave Jace a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You know, as your boyfriend, I would appreciate something more than a kiss on the cheek", Jace smirked. He was back to himself. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Wow", Clary giggled and stood on her toes. She didn't reach Jace's face enough so he bowed down a bit and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. It wasn't one of those hungry kisses they had shared before. This kiss was easy and full of love. No tongue, just lips. She broke it and leaned in on his chest.

"I love you, Jace."

"I love you, Clary", Jace whispered.

English was interesting without Sebastian. All the students sat around in the circle, whispering and giving Clary glances. It could be mean or understanding glances. No one actually knew why Sebastian was expelled, only rumours was going through everywhere in their school. No rumour came close to the real reason.

"So, students", Miss Fairchild began, "as you all know, Sebastian won't make it to the performance of the play. So we began looking for a new Romeo among you students." She looked around all of the curious face's that was turned to her.

Everyone mumbled. Jace looked over at Clary, she held a pokerface and didn't really bother to listen. She was examining her red hair, holding a lock in her hand. Jace stared at her action, it was something she did when she was younger and then she always had a comment about her hair.

"Then we decided, we know someone who knew all the lines already", Mr Branwell carried on from where Miss Fairchild ended, "Our new Romeo will be…"

Clary still didn't care what the teachers said, but Jace could see she was listening because she glanced over at the teachers a few times. The other students just stared at their teachers who would tell them the new Romeo.

"Magnus Bane."

Magnus shrieked and jumped out of his seat. He was clapping his hands. Everybody else were smiling, some of them holding their laugh and some applause. Clary grinned wide. She liked Magnus, a lot. He had always been nice to her. Jace was applauding and whistling.

"GO MAGNUS", Toni, one of the backstage workers, yelled.

"O. M. G. I can't believe I'll play Romeo. I can't believe that you chose me to play the most romantic male in the literature history. I think I'm going to cry", Magnus said, he held a speech like if he won Miss New York. He wiped some tears and turned to Clary. Clary stood up and hugged Magnus who was ready with open arms. They were hugging tightly and both smiled like crazy when they let go.

"I can't wait to be your Juliet", Clary said with happiness. She wasn't lying, Jace knew that. They others in the room let out an "awww" in unison. Really, that was cute. Luckily Magnus was gay, so Jace didn't have to be jealous about him kissing Clary. _Wait, jealous…?_

"Class, it's only a few weeks until the performance. We'll be working much harder and soon we'll be ready to set the whole thing up for the whole school and parents of course. Are you ready?", Mr Branwell cheered. He was a happy man, and looked at Miss Fairchild with a huge grin. They were in love, Jace could see it, because he recognised the looks Mr Branwell gave Miss Fairchild. It was like Jace and Clary, their glances, the small smiles toward each other. _A better love story than Twilight_. Jace mumbled to himself and smiled.

Everyone celebrated with cheers. They had been working hard on this production. Some had done more than others, some had worked better, but it was something they all liked and actually enjoyed. They had come closer to each other, their English family.

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

**I'm trying to see what kind of writing style works best for me, that's why I wrote Valentine's part in first person. What do you guys think?! Seriously, Read & Review your thoughts. :D**

**Thank Aktisme for giving me the thought of making Ma****gnus Bane the lovely Romeo! :D**

**Artistofthemind - my first and second language is Arabic and Swedish, my third English. Woho, you just have to know Köttbullar (meatballs) and everything is fine! ;)**

**MI cra-cra - the play is when Sebastian is suspended yes, unfortunately he didn't get the part. And I can't imagine guys reading FF's either. But then again, we live in a strange world :)**

**TBNRFGF - Bruuuuh, hope you got ya answer. x)**

**Phantomgal01 - As long as you can speak any language, you good! :D **


End file.
